To Live Again
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Trials and tribulations of love can be put to the ultimate of tests, one that will stand against the sands of time and ultimately make it wither or weave and grow stronger. Larry Daley's niece, Kayleigh must face this challenge when she meets the man of her dreams never thinking that that man would be an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who came to life every night. Ahk/OC
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I apologise for the horrible writing that this..._thing_ is. This was written back in 2008/2009 when I just began my journey as trying to become a writer. I _WAS_ in the process of re-writing it, but with little to no interest in my fan-fiction anymore (sorry) and what with having (somewhat) less time with doing things in general, I decided to re-upload this for you guys.**

**Maybe in the future that'll change, but for now, I HIGHLY doubt it.**

**Read at your own risk, but I do hope you enjoy it otherwise.**

**It is complete anyway. Enjoy my pretties ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

As the taxi drove away, I looked up at the Museum of Natural History in awe, just from the many pictures on the Internet didn't even come close to giving it the justice that this massive building deserved.

Grabbing hold of my bags and taking one last look on the outside, it was probably about time to see what it was like on the inside, as I huffed it up the stairs.

Larry Daley, my Uncle, was the night watchman here at the Museum and where I would be staying with him for a few months, he had asked me to meet him at here for his shift as he apparently wanted to show me something, but didn't want to tell me on the phone.

I had shrugged it off, not really knowing why he wanted to show me something, if it was anything like being a security guard at any other place, it wouldn't be all that exciting, but knowing that I hadn't seen him in a few years I had decided to oblige him of his request.

He always was the one to throw surprises in the family, that was certain.

Upon entering the lobby the first thing I noticed was the giant skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus-Rex and just behind that, at the desk, was Larry, speaking to a woman probably in her early thirties with long, dark, slightly curled hair. Instantly, the conversation they had (on multiple occassions) regarding _Rebecca Hutman_ and their blossoming romance came to mind.

He sounded like a child going to the candy store for the very first time, doubly so once he turned his head, eyes landing on me for a moment. It took him a double take to realize who it was.

Once he did, he immediately came over to me and pulled me into tight hug, I returned the gesture. I laughed, "Missed you too, Larry. But uh, do you mind letting me go? I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" He exclaimed, immediately letting go, but allowed his hands to remain on either shoulder, tears welled up in his eyes, causing my own to as well. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Kay. It's unbelievable, you look more and more like your mother."

"Please don't remind me." I laughed, "Thanks though."

After our initial quick reunion took place he brought me over to the desk, a gestured to the woman there who gave me a quick nod, which I returned in kind. "Ah, Kayleigh this is Rebecca, Rebecca this is Kayleigh."

"I figured as much." I smiled, giving Rebecca a handshake. "He's told me so much about you, my uncle is very fond of you."

"Oh, did he now?" Rebecca smirked, glancing over to Larry whose cheeks held a tinge of pink to them. I couldn't help but laugh and neither did she. "Likewise, though, Larry has told me much about you as well."

"Oh God." I cringed, "I do hope that it's good."

Rebecca laughed, nodding.

"Good. I'm glad."

She gestured to the proffered seat beside her, in which I took gladly. "So, I hear that you have an interest in Ancient Civilizations, am I right?"

"Correct." A nod. "I'm going to university to become an Egyptologist someday as I've always had a fascination of the ancient world of Egypt."

Both Rebecca and Larry smiled, exchanging knowing glances, as if they knew something that I didn't. I decided not to press the issue, at least not right now. It was a moment or so, and after their silent conversation Larry turned to me. "Hey, are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Well, how about you go back to my apartment," He reached into his pocket, producing a copy of his house key. "Go and relax a bit, you've had a long plane ride."

"Thanks Larry."

"No problem."

xxx

Later that evening, I was putting on a pair of comfortable jeans and a black t-shirt with the symbol of Captain America, followed by my favourite sweat-shirt. The thing was old, worn out, with missing buttons, but the thing had sentimental values and I'll be damned if I was going to throw it out, and if someone else did, I would cut their grubby little fingers off.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I called out to whoever it was, allowing them to enter the somewhat messed up room. It was my Uncle.

"Hey Kay, would you be interested in coming to the museum with me?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, a confused expression on my face. "Wouldn't it be closed?"

His head bounced from side to side, as if trying to think of something that would make me want to go. "Yeah, but I'd rather give you a tour, not to mention Nick is going to go."

That knowing smile he wore earlier that day came back and he added, a bit mysteriously if you ask me, "There is also something I want to show you."

I didn't bother asking what could be so interesting about a museum at night, but instead I sighed. "Alright. Fine."

xxx

As we reached the museum with Larry, Nick, and Rebecca we chatted about my courses at the University of Toronto, how the city was like, and how the people were.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Honestly, the bunch of people I've met there are snobs. It's like high school all over again. I mean, I have a few close friends there, but for now the University is closed for repairs So I'm out for approximately ten, maybe fourteen weeks at the most."

"Talk about one hell of a vacation." Larry muttered. "I heard that one of the students caused some sort of hazard while in one of the chemistry labs."

"Yeah." I gave him a deadpanned stare. "You heard right, and that's not even the entire story. The guy who did it had a hangover and still was a bit miffed at having almost a failing grade."

"His fault." Rebecca said, "Seems like he was there to make friends and party rather than get his work done and try his best to be one of the top students.

"Yeah, isn't that what you're doing? Trying to get yourself an education and not make any friends?"

Don't know how this got back to me. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed. If I make friends along the way, not only does that help boost morale but it makes college life much easier to deal with."

Walking into the Museum, I shrugged off the backpack I had on my shoulder, and gently placed it in one of the cubby-holes as it had held my laptop, sketchbook, and a whole textbook of assignments that I still needed to complete, eventually e-mailing them to my professor as soon as I was finished one.

I followed him to the security guard office, leaning against the door and watching as he got his flashlight, placing it in its holster at his side and turning to me.

My brows rose. "So, you said that you had a surprise for me?"

Nicky smiled up at me. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Two minutes." Larry added, glancing at his watch as he headed out the door but stopped and held up his hands. "You just stay here and I'll come and get you."

Before I even had a chance to say anything to him he bolted down the corridor and around the corner, turning to Nick I couldn't help but say, "You really think I'm going to listen, do you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then." With that, I headed out the door. Patience was never one of my strong points. As I made it to the lobby, we were greeted by old T-Rex.

Wait. My mind stalled, and when it finally kicked it what was happened I cried out, ignoring Nicky as he told me to wait, calling my name and I barely avoided being hit the bony tail as I ran up the stairs.

My heart was pounding. Just what the _hell _was going on. I turned my head to look behind me, wondering if I was still being followed and screamed upon smacking into someone. Arms wrapped around me as I started to fall backwards. "Careful. I've never seen you around here before, are you a new exhibit?"

"Uh, no." I replied, looking up at the sound of the British accent and frowned, the man, probably in his mid twenties looked at me with concern and wonder. He was wearing weird clothing, clothing that I saw in different pictures in the Egyptology department at the University. "Why would I be an exhibit?"

He opened his mouth to answer when my Uncle rounded the corner and paused, his lips turning into a thin line before walking over to me and the man. "Hey Ahk, sorry about this."

"No problem at all, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry sighed, turning his attention to me. "Kayleigh, I told you to stay in the office and I would have came and got you."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Uncle, since when do I play by the rules? But, uh, next time you have a surprise for me, it would be nice if you, you know, let me know that the T-Rex has some wicked special effects, so I don't almost have a heart attack. I'd rather not die yet, thanks."

The guy called Ahk and Larry exchanged looks and I growled, "Please, enough with having silent conversations with everyone. Obviously, you guys know more than what you're telling me, so spill."

"Everything comes to life at night."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kayleigh."

"Do you expect anyone to believe that fairytale?"

My uncle sighed and turned to Ahk for help. "Please follow me, I'll explain when we get there."

As we walked a little down the hall, I turned to the man, "So, who the hell are you?"

"Be nice."

"I'm kind of perturbed to really care, honestly." I snapped to my uncle, returning my attention back to the man on my right as we walked into the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

Normally, seeing something like this would be amazing, and definitely the Ancient Egypt nerd in me would have a field day, but with my mood being as it was, being excited wasn't something that came to mind. I wanted answers.

"It's fine, Larry." The man stopped, turning to me. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth King of the Fourth King; ruler of the land of my father's."

"Right." I said, a moment or so after he spoke, it finally sinking in what he said. "Yeah, I'm speaking to a Pharaoh. Okay, sure, and I'm the Queen of England if you were wondering."

"I understand that you may be a bit dubious of my claims, however, I can prove to you that I am who I say I am." He turned and walked to the back of the tomb, grabbing the famous tablet of Ahkmenrah. In the corner of my eye, I caught movement. Glancing to where I saw it, I gasped, the jackals, the guardians of the Pharaoh's tomb, were looking down at me.

I was still staring at them when the man came back, he said something in the ancient language and the tablet began to glow. My eyes widened and snapped up to him. "Y-You..."

He nodded. I glanced over to my Uncle and to my cousin who was now in the room and smiled, then back to Ahkmenrah. "You have got to be shitting me. Are you? Am I dreaming? This can't be real, it's not possible."

"I assure you that I, nor anyone else within this museum, would jest when it comes to something so important to all of us." Ahkmenrah stated, "This is indeed real and it is quite possible."

Yeah, I could see that.

I felt a bit faint, and sat down on the step leading up the sarcophagus and gave an hysterical, still not believing that this was all but a dream, but I knew well that this wasn't.

A hand was placed upon my shoulder, the smell of aftershave wafted through my nostrils and knew that it was Larry. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," I muttered, eventually looking up at him. "This has been the coolest, strangest, and fear-inducing night I had ever had, do you know that?"

"I can imagine." Larry said, rubbing his hand comfortingly down my back. "So, do you believe us now?"

A glare, along with me doing the childish thing and sticking my tongue out, was sent his way. I sighed, "Yeah. I do. But why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it. I shook my head.

He chuckled, and I gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "I'm going to leave you here, seeing as you are a fan of Egypt and all, and I'm sure that Pharaoh Ahkmenrah will answer any questions you may have."

"What a way to volun-tell someone, Larry." I laughed, "And to a King no less."

Ahkmenrah walked over to us, "I don't mind being, _voluntold_ as you put it, to answer any questions that you may have, I am more than willing."

"Okay, that's great." Larry looked relieved that the Pharaoh had agreed to do so, and he checked his watch and turned to leave. "I'll leave you two here and I'll come and let you know when it's close to sunrise. Have fun and don't overwhelm him with too many questions, Kay."

I stuck my tongue out at him again. "I would never do such a thing."

He rolled his eyes and strolled out, Nicky on his heels. and my attention turned back to the Pharaoh who was now sitting down beside me, the first question that came to mind was, "How does that thing work?" I asked, gesturing to the golden tablet he held in his hand.

He began explaining the powers of the Tablet and how it brought everything to life, eventually topics of where we both grew up, the games we played, and other things came to the forefront of the conversation and before we knew it, my Uncle was entering the tomb, and leaned on one of the posts.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but it's five minutes to sunrise, come on Kay, we'll be leaving as soon as I do a double check."

I nodded, getting up and stretching, before turning my attention back to Ahkmenrah. I bowed my head, considering I had no idea on what to do. "It was nice meeting you."

"Please, you don't have to bow your head, I consider you a friend." He laughed, "Likewise, it was a pleasure to meet you as well, do you plan on coming again tonight?"

"Uh," I glanced to my Uncle and he shrugged, gesturing to me. I turned to Ahkmenrah. "Maybe? This is a lot to take in, maybe tonight, maybe in the next couple of night."

"Until then, my lady."

"No." I shook my head, cringing. "Don't do that. It makes it seem like I'm more important than anyone else, and I'm not. I'm a human being, that's it. That's all."

He nodded, "Alright then, Kayleigh. Until next time."

"You too, don't let the bed bugs bite." The look on his face caused me to pause, cursing before quickly adding, "Uh, dude, it's an expression, anyway, forget about it. I'll explain it some other time."

Larry chuckled, bidding the Pharaoh with a good night as we left the tomb, heading down the hall. As we made it to the lobby we saw the President and I laughed with glee, jumping up and down, and quickly made myself over to him.

He glanced down at me with a gentle smile, "You must be Kayleigh, the young lady that Lawrence has been talking about. I am Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-sixth president of the United States."

"N-Nice to meet you, sir." I exclaimed, shaking the President's hand. "I apologize for cutting this short, my dear, but as dawn is but a mere minute away, I must save our conversation for the next time we meet."

I nodded, watching him as he got onto the pedestal, grabbing his sword and getting into the stance that I saw him in when we first entered the building.

And within seconds the entire building was silent.

xxx

"So, what did you think of the first night at the museum?" Larry asked me when we got into the apartment.

I shook my head, "Chaotic." I answered, "Still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing."

He leaned against the wall of the kitchen and I yawned, "Do you think you'll be coming to the Museum tonight?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I never got the work done that I needed to do for my professor, so I should probably get that done before anything else."

He nodded, giving me a small smile, "Get some sleep, then maybe, if you're up to it you could work on your assignments at the museum."

I sighed, "Good idea. I'll see."

"Have a good sleep."

"See you, Kay."

"See you two later. Night."

As I watched them leave, I turned my attention to the glass of water in my hands. It was merely my first official day in New York and it had changed my life. Taking a sip, a smile formed on my face.

Yeah, I would definitely be going back to the museum sometime.


	3. Chapter Two

I like to wake up on my own, not by the sound of something breaking somewhere downstairs, making my heart thrum almost painfully against my chest as I threw the blankets off and glanced at the clock and cursed, noticing that it read fourteen-thirty, before grabbing my sweater and ran down the stairs, walking into the kitchen.

Peering down at the floor and making sure that where I stepped was not infested with newly broken glass, I leaned against the table and looked at Larry. "If you wanted me to get up I'm sure that there would've been a much better way for you to do so."

He jumped at the sound of my voice, causing a slight laugh to pass by my lips before I took to where the broom and dustpan was and began sweeping the area.

"Sorry for waking you," He muttered, "I was trying to-"

He stopped when I put my hand on his shoulder, "I just was teasing you, Uncle Larry." Then I frowned, noticing his expression. "You look worried, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nicky got suspended from school for cheating."

My jaw dropped, "You've got to be shitting me. For what class?"

"It was for one of his Math mid-terms."

"Oh Nick."

"Yeah." He gave me a grim smile, "He won't be going to the museum for awhile."

"Understandable," I sighed, running my hand over my face and turned around. "I'm going to go and freshen up a bit, I'll be down in, maybe, fifteen minutes?"

He waved me off, saying something about not worrying about how much time I took. Not that I really took that much time in the shower, anyway, but still.

xxx

After being showered and dressed with everything tidied up, I was now sitting on the couch, listening to music on the laptop while working away on one of many assignments I had to do, and drinking a cup of nice, steaming cup of coffee.

My brows furrowed together when Larry came in wearing his uniform, glancing to my watch, then back at my uncle, I couldn't help but ask; "What time does your shift start?"

"Huh?" He asked, sounding a bit breathless, "Oh, uh, in forty-five minutes. Hey, you coming to the museum tonight?"

"Uh," I grimaced, "I don't know, I have to make sure that my assignments get finished before anything else."

"You know, there is the security office in the back where you can work on it in peace."

"You've got a point."

"I'm not telling you that you _have _to come, but I think all of the inhabitants plus Ahkmenrah, especially would like to see you again."

I sighed, thinking about it, my eyes wavering over to the clock, to my assignment and then back to Larry, before closing my laptop and standing up, "Okay. I'll go to the museum and work on my assignment or two."

"Awesome."

"Yeah." I gave him a chuckle, "Just give me a moment, I need to grab my backpack to put my laptop, books, and my headphones and charger in."

"Take your time, it'll only take us about five to ten minutes to walk from here to the museum anyways."

Shrugging I made my way up the stairs, two at a time, grabbing the bag and quickly making it downstairs again and shoving all of my things in before putting on my jacket and sneakers.

When we left the building Larry tapped my shoulder and looked at me, "Rebecca said she's going to be coming to the museum tonight, something about asking Sacagawea a few more questions for her book."

"How close is she at finishing it?"

"Three-quarters of the way through, she just needs to add a few more pages before she can begin the editorial process."

I smiled, "I bet she's excited."

"Very."

"Good, she deserves it."

xxx

"Good evening, 'Becca." Larry greeted her with a kiss, which she returned in kind, glancing to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey, do you think you could help me bring some stuff in from the loading dock?" She asked in a low voice, just low enough for me to hear as she watched Larry leave to start locking things up.

"Uh, sure," I replied slowly, "Just let me take my stuff to the security office and I'll come and help you."

Five minutes later we were out near the loading docks, Rebecca's Honda Civic was parked in front of it, upon opening the trunk, I gave her a look of confusion.

"Does the museum need these?"

She laughed, picking up a box of glasses, setting them on the loading dock then going back for another one. "No. Not at all. All of Larry's dishes are either chipped or faded, just...don't tell him that I got him a couple of sets, not until I have the chance to speak with him."

"He's had his dishes since forever," I laughed, "I think my grandparents gave it to him before they passed away."

A solemn, yet embarrassed look crossed her face and she deliberately tried to not look at me after I said that. Sighing, I stopped her when I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, he doesn't have to get rid of them, he can always package them up and give it to either Nicholas or myself when we get our own place, or he can get a cabinet of sorts and put it in. He needed these. He'll appreciate them, don't worry."

She returned the smile and whispered her gratitude as we continued on with bringing the four boxes with us. As we set them onto a trolley and headed towards the security office to leave them there, I asked her why she couldn't have just left them in her car.

"This is New York, you don't leave anything in your vehicle unless you're willing to lose it."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Putting them into an empty locker, Rebecca thanked me and left to wait for the last few minutes before the sun was about to set as I turned to where I left my backpack on the desk and took out all of my stuff.

Once everything was set up the way that I wanted, I sat down, placing the earbuds into my ear and pressing play, the music for _New Divide _by _Linkin Park _began to play, and soon, I was singing softly to it, my head bobbing up and down as I worked on the assignment.

An hour passed by and I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, silently chastising myself for sleeping in so late. Sighing, I leaned back and stretch, sighing in satisfaction as my back cracked.

A slight knock on the door, caused me to pause, walking over to the door and opening it, surprised to see Ahkmenrah standing there, giving me a small, timid wave. "Hello."

"Hey." I greeted, leaning heavily against the doorframe. "What's up?"

"The Guardian of Brooklyn said that you were here."

"Guardian of Brooklyn?" A lone brow shot up, "Who-oh, you mean Larry? Yeah, I need to get a few assignments finished before I do anything else, I'm almost finished my essay."

"May I enter?"

"Knock yourself out," At the look he gave me I quickly corrected myself. "It's just an expression, relax, what it means, is, go for it, you're more than welcome to."

Stepping out of the way to allow him entrance into the office, I shut the door so I could continue on with my work, I smiled, watching as Ahkmenrah looked curiously at my laptop, picking up my headphones and studying them, hesitantly placing them beside his ear when he heard music coming out of them.

He looked at me and pointed to them, "What are these?"

He was just like a curious little child, as I chuckled, explaining things as best I could about the things I had laid out on the table.

We sat down as I picked up my Ancient Egyptian History textbook and flipping through it to the appropriate page before laying the book in my lap. Ahkmenrah leaned over and glanced at the page, his eyes lighting up.

"Ah, you are learning about Hathor, the Goddess of sky, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, foreign lands, mining, music and fertility." Ahkmenrah's words caused my face to heat up, for what I wasn't overly sure, perhaps it was because of the fact he was actually born in ancient Egypt.

Whichever the case, a smile graced my lips as I glanced over at him, "Yeah, one of my professors wants us to work on a five-thousand word, creative piece. I'm not overly sure on how to start this."

His brows were furrowed together, "Creative piece? Do you mean a tale?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."


	4. Chapter Three

**In case the author's note that I posted at the first of the story hasn't been read **warning: read at your own risk** this was written back in 2008/2009 and even though my intention was to re-write the damn thing I realise that my time and my interest in fan-fiction is barely there anymore, so apologies. Here's the original version I had up.**

**xxx**

My head was pounding and I had no idea why. It felt as though someone hit me right hard over the head with a book...or a hammer, I wasn't to sure, I felt someone holding my hand, as well as steady beeping, _'Where am i?'_ I pondered to myself before opening my eyes.

My eyes felt heavy as they only opened half way, and then there it was, the pain that was just a dulling ache became more stronger, I moaned in pain, as I fought it down and moved my head to the side, to see my uncle looking down at the floor, sniffing. I moved my hand just slightly so he knew that I was awake.

"Kayleigh! you're awake! Doctor!" My uncle jumped up and kissed me on the cheek. I brought a shaky hand up to give him a hug. "What...happened?" I asked, my voice was above just barely a whisper. He looked at me. He was really relieved.

"You...fell down the stairs...you were coming back from talking with Ahkmenrah when you...slipped on the steps...I don't know when you actually started to fall...I do know...is that I heard a sickening thumping coming down the stairs and saw you." His voice was breaking when he told me, the fear in his eyes returning.

I tried to remember why I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until it hit me. _'Ahkmenrah..he..kissed my hand...'_ My eyes widened at the realisation that his kiss made me go down...not intentionally mind you...but it did...Damn! that kiss is amazing!

"Was I conscious?" Jeez! I just asked a stupid question. Stupid girl you just fell down a flight of stairs some time ago...I really didn't know what time it was or how long I was in the hospital.

My uncle was about to answer when the doctor came in. My doctor, was an older man, with slick black hair, his dark-blue stethoscope around his neck, with my medical file in hand. As soon as he noticed that I was awake he gave me a sincere smile. "Ah, Kayleigh you're awake! how are you feeling?"

I tried to sit up, but got dizzy trying to do so I just stayed put. "Umm. My head feels like a 1,000 tons is sitting on my head right now, and every time I move it hurts even worse...and a few parts of my body feels like its kinda on fire...but other then that I feel fine."

My Doctor was writing something on my chart. Then he looked at me. "Alright. Kayleigh, you're uncle informed me that you fell down the stairs at the Natural History Museum tonight. Were you feeling alright earlier that evening?"

I blushed, as I remembered Ahkmenrah kiss my hand before he went back into his Sarcophagus. "Uh yeah...I was feeling fine..Umm how long have I been in the hospital for?"

"Two days." I blinked in surprise at how long I've been knocked out for. Wow I must've fell down hard. "Really...?"

"Yes. You fell pretty hard. Because of it. You got a serious concussion, and fainted from the impact of your fall. We're going to monitor you for a while to make sure that you don't go into coma, or anything more serious. We will start you on some morphine, and see if the pain ceases. You'll be staying for a few days."

I nodded, as he left the room, I sighed in disappointment, _'Damn I won't be able to see Ahkmenrah for a few days...or anyone else for that matter.'_ I thought bitterly to myself. Oh well, hopefully I'll be out in a couple of days. "Hey Larry...?"

My uncle was talking quietly to Rebecca and Nick, and as I said his name he turned around and walked over to me. "Hey Kay? What do you need?" I took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "Umm would you be able to tell the others tonight at the Museum that I won't be in for a few days?"

My uncle nodded and smiled. "Yeah Kay. Of course."

"Thank you..." I smiled as I went to sleep, and slept and dreamt about Ahkmenrah kissing my hand again. It was one of the best dreams I ever had.

()()()()()()()()()

Two days later, my Doctor finally discharged me from the hospital but told me to get some rest, so when I got home I layed down until my uncle came to wake me up. I was feeling very drowsy. I thought it was one of the side effects of me taking Morphine but I wasn't so sure.

As I got dressed and walked...CAREFULLY down the stairs to the kitchen to get something quick to eat, and got my coat and sneakers on and walked silently with my uncle to the Museum. It was around six that night so we were a few minutes late but not by much, the sun was just setting as we got the to the building. Once we were settled inside, my uncle threw Rexy's bone as he came to life, that little puppy wouldn't hurt a fly, well not...on purpose anyways.

I was reading one of my favourite books. It was called "Fantasy Lover" By Sherrilyn Kenyon, I was so into my book I never heard my name being called, until someone took my book, this pissed me off. "Hey! I was reading that!"

I was about to hit the person until I turned around and came face-to-face with Ahkmenrah, I blushed when, again the memory of him kissing her hand of course came back to her mind. I looked away quickly before I got entranced in those gorgeous brown eyes of his. Oh man those eyes were gorgeous, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt warm hands gently come under my chin and move my head towards Ahkmenrah, and saw his eyes fill with concern.

"Are you alright, Kayleigh?" he asked his British accent, I noticed, was more heavy, and noticeable then before, I felt his breath on my cheek, my heartbeat quickened, as I realised how close we were, I brought my eyes to meet his brown ones, I couldn't say anything, all I could do was nod my head.

Ahkmenrah smiled, and stood up to full height, and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled, and took his hand gracefully, as we decided to walk around the museum, together. "You had me worried..." Ahkmenrah whispered as he looked down to the floor as we past the the Island Eastern Head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." I whispered, as I took his hand and intertwined with his own.

He stepped towards me and took my other hand, and looked at me, for a few minutes studying my face and my expression, my face turned bright red, as he stared at me with those brown eyes of his. "The day that I met you...I felt something...I felt something touch me...right here." He let go of one of my hands, but had a nice grip with the other, and with the free hand of his put it up to his chest. "I love you Kayleigh Allison Daley."

My eyes widened as well as welled up with tears, as I heard him say that. "I..Love you too Ahkmenrah." I whispered as I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips softly, he was surprised by my actions, but he deepened the kiss, and after a few minutes we had to separate due to the fact that we both needed some air.

He chuckled as we continued to walk down towards his tomb, and we reached for each others hands and held on tightly. Tonight was an amazing night. As soon as we got to the tomb he stopped me, and leaned in for another kiss. "Until tonight, my beautiful butterfly." I blushed at his complement. "Ahkmenrah, I was lost but now I'm found. You are my knight in shining armour, and yes I will see you tonight."

With that we gave each other a second's kiss, and as I took of towards the stairs I heard Ahkmenrah's voice once again. "Watch where you're going this time." I chuckled as I walked down the stairs and grabbed my things, and met my uncle outside of the museum, we walked in silence, and when we got home that morning, I said goodnight...err..I should say good morning eh? I went upstairs and as I did so, I collapsed on my head, not thinking of changing clothes, and fell quickly to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

That morning I woke up at ten-thirty feeling absolutely refreshed...I wonder if it was because I got kissed by Ahkmenrah last night. I giggled and turned a light pink when the thought came to my head. I was so happy. I've never been kissed by a cute guy before...well...never...but being kissed by an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh? Wow. I've never would've imagined.

I cut of by my thoughts as someone was knocking on the door, I stretched as I got out of bed, and opened the door. It was my cousin. "Hey Nicky. Whats up?"

My cousin looked at me with a huge smile from one ear to another on his face. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. _'Wow...Little Nicky is happy about something...'_I thought to myself as I waited for him to continue. "Hey Kay...would you like to come to the skate park with me and dad?"

It has been a long time since I roller-blade the last time. I was 15 when I did it last. So, hopefully this would be a piece of cake. "Sure." I smiled, and gave Nicky a hug too as he gave me one. This is going to be a very good day. _'Hopefully I won't get hurt too too much today.' _I thought bitterly to myself. I went to have a shower, and as soon as I was done I got what I was going to wear which was a baby blue tank top and a pair of capris, and white sneakers, I pulled out my roller-blades that I forgot that I brought with me a while back.

After about ten minutes Larry, Nicky and myself, left for the skate park. Once we got there, I got my roller-blades on and helped Nicky with his. After we were done I started skating around, doing like jumps off of ramps _'Well what'ya know I still got it.'_ I thought happily to myself, as I tried to do something even more difficult. Rollerblading down a hand rail. I've never tried it before...but I wanted to. As I was about to take off, my wheel of my skate got caught in one of the cracks in the pavement, I slipped tripped and slammed my shoulder right into the corner of the railing.

The pain shot from my shoulder down my right arm, I couldn't move it, it hurt so bad it was like a thousand knives were being twisted in my shoulder. I gasped, and fell to the ground as my uncle and my cousin came running up to me. "Kayleigh! Are you alright?"

I could only nod as the pain seemed to get worse and worse. "My cousin knelt down beside me as a crowd started to form. "You are a klutz aren't you?"

"I guess so..."

We should probably take you to the hospital to see if you got a fractured shoulder or not." Larry said as he ushered to one of the watchers to come over and gently helped me up.

Fifteen minutes after we got to the hospital the triage nurse told me to go right in, after twenty minutes of waiting in a small cubicle (a small room with a curtain separating them) a doctor came in to check my shoulder, it was bruised and swollen, it looked as though I fractured my shoulder. _'Perfect! Just perfect...Ever since I met everyone at the museum...and not to mention get kissed by a hot guy...I'm more of a klutz then ever.'_ A tear ran down my face uncontrollably, I wiped it quickly hoping that my uncle or my cousin wouldn't see but unfortunately my uncle saw and he came right over.

"Does your shoulder hurt that bad, Kay?"My uncle looked at me with a sympathetic look. I shook my head and looked towards the window. I couldn't help it anymore. The tears just came and I broke down. "Oh Uncle Larry! I'm so scared that I'm going to kill myself...I've been getting hurt...ever since..."My voice trailed off. I couldn't believe that I was going to tell my uncle that me and a dead, a very hot dead guy kissed. Oh yeah that would go down really well.

"...ever since..?"Larry waved his hand for me to continue what I was going to say. I decided to lie. "Ever since I met everyone at the museum...and the fact that they come to life each night...I guess I've been thinking about that...and now I haven't been paying attention to where I've been going."

My uncle nodded. "Well...it looks like you're going to have to do that now aren't you?"

"Yes." With that my medication kicked in and I fell asleep. After about an hour I woke up and looked groggily at the clock that was on the wall..it said 5:30pm..._'So much for going to the museum tonight...'_ I thought sadly to myself, but shook the thought off when my uncle, my cousin and my doctor came in all smiles. _'I wonder why they're so happy?'_

The doctor seemed to know what I was thinking. "Kayleigh. you'll be happy to know that you didn't fracture it...but you did crack the bone a little bit...you can be discharged immediately...however, you are to wear a sling, for a couple of weeks, and come back to get another x-ray. okay? you're free to go." With that my doctor left, and my uncle with his night guard uniform on. I knew that he was going to go to work soon. A nurse came in quickly with a prescription for pain, and the sling I had to wear.

After that was done, I got down to the lobby of the hospital with my uncle and we headed for the museum. Once we got there, everyone was alive and walking, Teddy and Sacajawea, were waiting by the door. Once we were there, their smiles faded as they saw me with a sling on my arm. Teddy walked up to me with Texas' reins in hand. "My dear. What did you do this time?"

"I uhh...was rollerblading and I was going to do a stupid stunt...which I shouldn't have...I was going to jump on a rail and skate down it but I got the wheel of my skate got caught in a crack in the pavement...and I tripped and my shoulder met the corner of the rail...Enough to crack my shoulder...thats why I have to wear the sling..."

Both Sacajawea and Teddy looked at me with sympathy, and I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me as well as the sounds of metal clanking together. It was Ahkmenrah.

My smile faded as I saw his smile fade, I looked at everyone. "Umm...I gotta go...I'll talk to you guys later kay?" I rushed to Ahkmenrah and we left the room. Once we were alone, Ahkmenrah quickly turned to me. "What happened to you this time Kayleigh?" he whispered and put a hand gently on my sore shoulder and caressed it.

Sighing I looked down. "I was being stupid...I was doing a stunt...didn't see a crack in the pavement...tripped and my shoulder met with the railing going downstairs..." He looked at me. Shaking his head. I looked back down to the floor in embarressment.

"As long as you're alright..." He said quietly. I nodded slowly. "Yeah...how long thats going to last I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...I've been distracted lately...what happens if I get hit by a car...and get killed? I don't want to die..." I whispered as the thought wouldn't go away. I was scared that something might happen...all because I don't know the meaning of 'PAYING ATTENTION'.

Ahkmenrah took my free hand, and held it as he caressed it and kissed it, he pulled me into an embrace and stayed like that for awhile. Enjoying each others company as well as the somewhat silence. Right now...I think thats what I needed at the moment.


	6. Chapter Five

Ahkmenrah held me in his arms for what seemed like hours, and truth be told I didn't know what the time was, and didn't really care, just then my uncle came into the room, and looked at me and Ahkmenrah with a weird look. My face turned bright red, as Ahkmenrah's face did. We looked at each other and reluctantly pulled apart, and looked down to the floor, neither one of us looking at my uncle.

"Whats going on?" My uncle cleared his throat, and looked from me to Ahkmenrah, a huge smile formed on his face, I could feel my face becoming hotter, and I would think getting more red as well. Ahk's too. I smirked a little as I guessed right. "Umm...Ahkmenrah was comforting me."

"Ah..?" He gave a questioning look to Ahkmenrah but he didn't press the issue. "Oh yeah...Its two and a half hours before sunrise you two..." With that he turned and at the door way he brought two fingers, his pointer finger and middle finger, and made a peace sign as he pointed them to his eyes then pointed to me and then to Ahkmenrah, I rolled my eyes and giggled, as I saw my uncle left. Ahkmenrah gave me a questioning look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I smiled at Ahkmenrah and shook my head. "It means 'I Have My Eyes On you', or 'I'm watching you.'" Ahkmenrah just smiled and gently grabbed my good shoulder and brought me into him as we both sighed at the same time. I loved being in his arms. Apparently he looked like he was enjoying it as well, I smiled, and took the opportunity to kiss him. He opened his eyes in surprise and quickly deepened the kiss, he kisses were so sweet, and passionate. I never had a guy who kissed me the way he did. We broke apart after a moment and stared into each others eyes.

When it came to love...I never had a dream come true, until I met Ahkmenrah. _'I wish I could show Ahkmenrah the sites...And even go to New Brunswick and show him things in Moncton, Hartland, Woodstock and Sussex...I know that, that won't be able to happen...and Jeez! We just met a couple of days ago too.'_I thought miserably, Ahkmenrah seemed to sense, that something was on my mind, because my smile faded. He studies my face for a moment before bringing both of his hands up to my face, and caressed it. "Kayleigh? Whats wrong?"

I blinked a couple of times, and tried to shake my head, but with Ahkmenrah's hands on my face I couldn't. "Hmm nothing..I..I just was thinking about something..." I whispered and tried to look away, as tears started to make my vision blurry. Ahkmenrah saw this and started to caress my cheeks in a soothing matter. "Care to talk about it?"

I nodded slowly and we went to the Diorama room where we could talk.

We would have gone to his tomb..but...his jackals scared me half to death...even if Ahkmenrah said that I'm protected. It was also dark...I liked the dark when I was sleeping not when I want to talk to someone.

Once we got to the Diorama room and sat down on the bench and quietly started talking about what I was thinking about.

~Down in the lobby~

Larry, Teddy, Sacajawea and Rebecca were all huddled in a group around the front desk. Larry was the one who was speaking. "...Yeah she was in his arms. I hope she's not falling for him...I don't think it will work out." Rebecca smiled and put a comforting hand on Larry's shoulder and caressed it. "Larry, don't push it...she is nineteen after all I believe she's smart enough to think things through." Larry looked at her with a confused look and Rebecca had to explain even more. "If you push the subject that she might like Ahk, it may mean that she may A) either pull away from you..because you're pushing her...or B) She may feel like being rebellious because you don't necessarily approve of it..."

Larry took his hand and rubbed his face, as he sighed and moved away from the group. "I don't know what to do...I want Kay to be happy I just..I don't..Grr! I don't know what to do or say..." He went back and sat down on the comfy chair at the desk and put his head in his hands and leaned his shoulders on his knees. Not looking at the rest of the people who were in the group.

He heard Texas, whinny as well as trott closer to him, Larry looked up, and saw Teddy look down at him. "Lawrence...your niece is a wonderful girl...Let her be."

Larry sighed, and said nothing as he nodded and smiled slightly. _'They're right...she's not a youngster anymore...she's a woman...'_ He thought to himself, as thoughts of when his niece was younger, him taking her to the movies, him taking her skating. Everything...he missed it...but he had to let her go...

Larry looked at his watch, and realized it was 20 minutes before the sun would rise, and ran to where he found Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh...hopefully they were still there.

~In Diorama Room~

Ahkmenrah looked at me with his mouth agape, and his eyes were saddened at what I just told him. I wish I could take back what I said. It made him feel horrible...I could tell. "I'm sorry Kay...I wish I could...Ill try to find a way...but don't get your hopes up." Ahkmenrah whispered in my ear as he leaned his head on my good shoulder. A swallowed hard, as tears threatened to fall. _'I knew it...Great..I'm a real bitch.'_ I thought bitterly to myself, as the tears started to stream down my face steadily.

Ahkmenrah, probably felt his shoulder getting wet because he pulled me back and brushed my tears away. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It was...very self of me...thinking like that..."

He smiled at me. "No need to apologize Kay. I'd love to see the new world...and where you were for the past little while. I want to be there...with you." I smiled and pulled him into a bear hug, he gasped for breath...apparently...he couldn't breathe...Ooops...

I let go of him and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry..I didn't mean to..." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. We were about an inch away when my uncle came in with Jedediah and Octavius, the trio gasped as they saw that we were about to kiss. We stepped a few steps away from each other and I looked at my uncle, my face beet red, Ahkmenrah's whose face was also red, was examining his fingers, as if they appeared like magic.

"Yes?" I asked, as if nothing was wrong. "Larry blinked and shook his head. "Uh...its twenty minutes until sunrise..I just thought I'd let you two know...sorry..for the...intrusion."

"The little lady is getting it on with the Pharaoh."Jed Laughed, as my face went bright red. I glared an evil glare at him, but laughed when Octavius threw his lovely looking...hat?...at him...taking him right in the head. "Serves you right, little man." I muttered as I put my free arm, on my side. He glared angrily at me, all I did was shrug, well try to anyways. The movement to my shoulder made me wince in pain.

Larry noticed this. "I think its time for you to take you pain medication, Kay." I nodded, and left the room, Ahkmenrah was about to follow, but was stopped by my uncle, I looked back and heard Larry say that he needed to talk to him, so I left the two men be, when I got back the two of them stopped talking suddenly I looked at them with a weird look.

They looked at me, and Larry looked at Ahkmenrah and said by as he whispered something in his ear, and smacked him on the back, and left, he smiled at me, and took off towards the Lobby to wait for me, apparently Attila was trying to rip one of neanderthals in half. I rolled my eyes, and sighed, and grabbed a hold of Ahkmenrah's hand and we took of the other way to his tomb. Once we got there, he took my free hand and like a gentlemen kissed it, I giggled and fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously, He laughed.

"So..waht were you and my uncle talking about?" I asked, once we reached his sarcophagus. He smiled. "He asked me to take good care of you...and seeing as how...we never. asked to start dating...I believe is the correct term in this world...am I correct?" I nodded. "Anyways...I want to ask...Kayleigh...would you be mine?"

I smiled. "Yes!" I whispered and laughed as he released the breath he was holding. "You knew the answer...so why did you ask?" He laughed nervously. "Well...I don't know...I have to ask before actually going anywhere."

"Oh...Ahkmenrah...it kinda sounded as though you were asking me to marry you." I laughed as I saw his face. Priceless. I looked at my watch, and gasped...two minutes before sunrise. I said goodbye to Ahkmenrah , and told him that I would see him tonight.

Well today, was finally my 20th birthday. I wonder if my uncle told Ahk about it...I would have to ask, and as everything in the museum went quiet I met with my uncle, my cousin, and Rebecca, and headed home...being very careful as to not cause another bodily injury to myself. They smiled at me and we walked home all chattery and happy.


	7. Chapter Six

That morning I awoke to someone knocking on the door, I was really tired...due to the fact that my shoulder was still killing me. Before I got to the door, my uncle and my cousing came in,a big smile on their faces. "Yeah?" I asked them, they looked at me with a smile but never said anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me this isn't about me and Ahkmenrah?" They didn't do anything, but I swear I saw a glint of evilness in their eyes. _'Oh no...Please tell me they're not going to embarrass me in front of everyone tonight?'_ "Now why would we do that Kay?We just came to tell you that Nicky and I have to do something, and we won't be back until later."

I nodded in understanding and turned my head to see what the time was, I gasped when I saw the time. _'one in the afternoon!'_ My mouth was agape for a moment or so, but only until my uncle brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you trying to catch some lunch there, Kay?"

I blushed in embarrassment, and looked away. My uncle laughed. "Anyways...We'll be back in a few hours alright?"

I sighed, and got up to say bye. Once the two were outside, my uncle turned to me. "Kay? Please try not to kill you today...and remember to take your painkillers." I hugged him as best I could with my free hand. I smiled weakly and went back inside.

I decided wear a pink and black tank-top, with a pair of black jeans. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed my medication and some water and had something to eat as well. Once I was done, I walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. It was on TLC, and where it was Friday, it had What Not To Wear, on first. I loved this show. It was funny...sometimes a little bit rude, but other then that, it was cool.

"I remember I tried to nominate my mother for this show..." I smiled, when I told her that I nominated her for the show, my dad helped me...thought Stacey and Clinton never came, oh well, she had a good laugh anyways.

After about half-way through the show, I started to get extremely bored, and decided to turn to the movie network, the movie "Princess Diaries 2: the Royal Engagement" was playing, I liked that movie, but I didn't feel like watching it so I turned it off, got up from the couch and went to sit on the doorstep.

Once outside, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot, it was just right, and not to mention no cloud in sight. It was amazing out, I sighed as I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sun dancing on my face, and the cool breeze blowing my light brown hair away from my face, I felt like at that moment, I was in heaven...almost anyways. _'What could make this more enjoyable?'_I thought to myself as a smile lit up my face. "Ahkmenrah..." I whispered.

~In the mall near by~

Larry and Nick were in the Jewelry section, looking at different necklaces, bracelets and earrings for Kayleigh, Larry told Ahkmenrah that today was her 20th birthday, Ahkmerah was planning something to do with her, as well as give her a special gift that meant a lot to him, where he had quite a few prized possessions in his sarcophagus, he had one thing that was in there that would make Kayleigh look like a princess. Larry smiled as Ahkmenrah said this, but they quickly shut up when Kayleigh returned to the diorama room.

"Okay...do you think Kayleigh would like this necklace, Nick?" Larry asked holding up a silver chain with a gold, phoenix...well looked like a phoenix attached to it, Nick thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah...I think she would. She's into anything that deals with Mythology right?"

"Alright, we'll get this then." Larry put the necklace in with a few movies and CD's that he knew that Kayleigh would like, they went to get some party supplies as well as a birthday cake. They paid for everything and said thank you to the cashier for being so patient with them. All he did was smirk and said that it was alright.

Once everything was in the car, Larry and Nick decided to put everything in the guard room of the museum, there was like five bags of party supplies, and good thing there was a refrigerator, in the locker room as well, because that's where Larry put Kayleigh's ice cream cake. Nick gave his father a high-five and they left the museum.

Before, they got to the car, they saw, Rebbeca Hutman, walking towards them, her red winter jacket opened as it was slightly warmer then usual. Larry smiled and went to give her a hug, "Hey Becca." She smiled as he used her nickname. "Hey Larry, so what are you two doing here?"

Larry smiled. "Well...we're having a surprise birthday party for Kayleigh remember?" Rebecca thought for a moment then mouthed 'Oh' in response, she knew that Kayleigh's birthday was today, she just forgot that they were having a surprise party for her. Today was Rebecca's day off, and why she was at the museum was beyond the two, but she showed them the bag filled with things for Kayleigh for her birthday, they understood.

"So where are you two headed now?" Rebecca asked as she leaned against Larry's beat up pick-up truck, he smiled. "Nick and I are going to check on Kayleigh...to make sure she didn't kill herself. Where she's a neat freak...I'm scared she's going to try and clean something and get hurt in the process, especially where her shoulder is still out of commission."

Rebecca nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you here tonight, love you Larry." Larry leaned in and kissed Rebecca, Nick who was beside his father began to make retching noises though he wasn't being sick, he sure felt it. "Dad...get a room." Nick said as he stared up the steps of the museum. Rebecca laughed, and went over and played with Nick's hair. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Laughing, Rebecca said goodbye and they headed in seperate directions.

~At home~

I, fell asleep after being outside for an hour, I was extremely bored, and with boredom, comes being tired. I had nothing to do, I wanted to clean, but I knew that if I tried to, I would probably cause more bodily harm to myself, so I decided to just lay on the couch, and wait for my uncle and cousin to get back, I looked at my watch and saw that it read, 5:30.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, and saw all the tiles...small tiles. "I wonder how many were used on this ceiling..." I muttered to myself and started counting the tiles. Seriously what would you do if you were THAT bored?

I was so into what I was doing, that I never heard the door being unlocked and my uncle and Nick walking in, with a couple of bags of groceries. My uncle walked over to me, and gave me a confused look, I looked from the ceiling and at my uncle. "Hey. I never heard you two come in..."

My uncle chuckled. "Well...you seemed busy...doing..something...were you counting tiles?" My face flushed a deep red. I nodded. "What would you do if you were that bored?" He looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

He then left to get dressed, when he came back down he looked at me. "Hey love are you coming with us to the museum?" I totally forgot about the museum...I guess thats what a mixture of boredom, and painkillers would do to you. Make you forget. I went to get my painkillers, and a sweater. It got cold at night. So once I got those two items,we then left to go to the museum. I wasn't talking, as both Larry and Nicky was whispering about something or other, and I was wondering what they were talking about.

"...Okay...yeah...alright...that's what we'll...do..."I heard my uncle say as we reached the door, to the museum, once inside, I said that I was going to find Ahkmenrah and we separated into different sections of the museum.

As I entered the Egyptian exhibit, I found that Ahkmenrah was looking at something in his sarcophagus. He turned when he heard footsteps. "Hey Ahk." I called, and walked over to where he was, he aggressively stuffed whatever he was looking at deeper into his sarcophagus, as to not let me see. I looked at him curiously but, shook the thought off, as we brushed our lips together. I finally had a boyfriend that was sweet, handsome, and loyal, not to mention all around awesome. He smiled at me, and took my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine and we left to the Diorama room, to see how Jed was.

Yesterday, Octavius threw his hat at him, I wouldn't doubt if he had a major headache, once we got there, we saw Jed and Octavius arguing about something. I sighed and let go of Ahkmenrah's hand, and we both sat down, and watched them with amusement.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ahkmenrah asked, as he took off his crown and sat it between us. I smiled, at the two little men. "He thinks that I should apologize...while I was only stating the truth."

"Apologize about what?" I kinda knew what he meant but I wanted to make sure. "I want him to say sorry to you, m'lady, as well as your majesty." Both Ahkmenrah's face and my own, turned at least fifty shades of red. I held up my free hand. "Its alright...uhh...no need..."

Ahkmenrah nodded his head feverishly. "Yes, what Kayleigh said. You don't need to apologize." They looked at us, both with their eyebrows raised. "Okay..." They both said, as Jed climbed onto my shoulder and Octavius climbed onto Ahkmenrah's shoulder. We were kinda scared that they would try and kill each other.

As we walked around the halls of the museum, I broke the awkward silence that fell between the four of us. "So...Jed...how's your head."

He looked at me with an angry glare. "Oh its just fine Miss Gigantor."

"Don't call me that Jed. I sure don't like your sarcasm either." I said, in a frustration. I hated when I asked a question, people got ticked off, and became sarcastic like that. Not that I'm any better. I do too. Though at the moment that wasn't the point. I was kinda curious to know what time it was so I looked at my watch. It read 10:30. I sighed as I shook my arm to get the sleeve to go past my wrist and watch. I was about to say something when I spotted my uncle coming down the hallway.

"Hey Kay, Ahk." He got closer then added. "Jed...Octavius..." They nodded. "What are you doing Gigantor?" Jed asked, and my uncle sighed. "What did I tell you about calling me Gigantor? Anyways...we need all of you to come downstairs to the lobby. Alright?"

I looked quizzically at my uncle, but followed him anyways. Everyone except Ahkmenrah, once we past his tomb he went inside, but told us that he would be down in a moment or so. I said alright and we headed down the rest of the stairs, I was surprised to see streamers and balloons everywhere, there was no one else in sight only Rebecca who was smiling brightly at me.

Just then everyone jumped out of behind different places near the lobby, I screamed. I kinda knew that this was happening when Larry and Nick was whispering to themselves and Ahkmenrah looking at something in his sarcophagus. I looked at everyone in surprise. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLEIGH!"

I looked around the room, and my eyes, fell on Ahkmenrah and Larry, who was holding the ice cream cake that he bought. My eyes filled with tears.

They set the cake upon the front desk and came over to where I was. and both putting an arm around me. "Kay. you're another year older. Another year wiser." My uncle whispered and rubbed my hair like he used to when I was younger. I giggled, and playfully smacked him.

"You guys didn't have to..." I whispered, they smiled and said that it was okay. They gave me the presents first, and I loved everything that I got Ahkmenrah handed me his gift,it was an Ancient Egyptian necklace, with black and gold beads as well as a gold bird on it. It was absolutely amazing, I asked Ahk to put it on immediately. We then put in a CD to listen to.

We had my CD of Japanese music playing, the slow song "No more Words" By Ayumi Hamasaki was playing, and I was having a grand old time, I danced with my uncle, and then with my cousin, and we can't forget Ahkmenrah and Teddy. We were laughing and joking around, we were having so much fun that we never noticed the time, and we decided to clean up. After that we had at least about an hour before the sun would rise, so I went with Ahkmenrah to his tomb and there laying on the floor was a blanket and two pillows, I looked at him and smiled.

We went over and layed down, I was lying on his chest while his arm was around my injured shoulder, careful to not hurt me, and he brought his head down to mine and kissed my forehead. we lay there until my uncle came in to tell us it was ten minutes before sunrise. I smiled sadly and reluctantly got up, once I was up, with my free hand I helped Ahkmenrah up, we interlaced our fingers together and walked to his sarcophagus, where he kissed me deeply. We broke apart about after a minute. "My life...is complete with you Ahkmenrah." I smiled brightly at him, he returned the smile, and held tightly onto me. "Same with me, until tonight my princess." I smiled, and said by and walked to the lobby where Rebecca, Nick and my uncle was. "Hey ready to go Kay?"

"Yes uncle Larry", I grabbed my coat, and my painkillers that were on the desk and ran up to them. I smiled as my uncle wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, My Kay." He whispered, and my eyes started to fill with tears as I wished, my father was still alive to see me now. I missed him so much.

I sighed as both waves of happiness and sadness washed over me, and as we walked home, we watched as a flock of birds, flew past them, it was an awesome birthday, it was great. I loved who I was with, and who I am with now.


	8. Chapter Seven

**_WARNING: Sensitive topic regarding vehicle accidents and death. Read at your own risk._**

**xxx**

When Larry, Nick, Rebecca and I got home, they went up to bed, as I sat on the couch...thinking of my dad...The memories of before he died, tortured me, cause I miss him so much. I loved him so much, and now he was gone. I let out a sob, and as a tear silently slid down my cheek, I didn't do anything just let them fall. Closing my eyes, a dream that I never had for a long while came again.

_It was my birthday, my fifteenth birthday to be exact and my father had promised to take me out on a trip with him for a few days as we never spent time together as much. I was happy that I got to spend some time with my him. _

_I had noticed that lately he would complain about having chest pains, and right in that moment, that was exactly what he was having and it gave no indication of letting up anytime soon._

_The light banter that we were having eased off and the only sound that could be heard was the truck's engine and the slight wind that came in from the open window. _

_To ease my mind I glanced out of the window, trying to see the shoulder, but with how heavy it was snowing it surprised me on how dad could still see the road, but then again, he had been driving since before I was even born so I guess it was natural for him. _

_I hadn't the foggiest idea on where we were but it was somewhere extremely hilly and it wouldn't have surprised me any if the drop was more than twenty feet. My heart skipped a beat at the thought but my mind was brought back to the present when a blinding light was shone in driver's mirror and dad cursed, putting up his hand to attempt to block it out. _

_"What the hell is this idiot doing?" Dad asked no one in particular as he watched a dark coloured pick-up truck speeding past us and when he had just cleared us he had decided to be a douche and cut us off._

_I gasped, clenching the armrest and the door as dad had to slam the breaks on, but with it being air brakes it didn't do barely shit and add in the horrible weather and road conditions we were soon finding ourselves in a vehicle accident. Losing control of the truck, it made a ninety degree turn, allowing it to jack-knife and before we could comprehend what had happened the idiot that had caused it got crushed underneath us as the truck lost grip of the road and landed on the driver's side. A horrible crashing sound resonated in my ears and the truck slid. _

_Dad was saying something but I couldn't hear him. Not in that moment anyway. When we stopped I opened the window with shaky hands and manoeuvred myself in such a way so that I could see where we were, what I saw terrified me. We were almost teetering on the verge of staying where we were or pummelling down to almost certain death._

_And all I could think in that moment was; 'God...please don't let us die.'_

_But I knew that wasn't going to happen as I took a quick look at dad and frowned when I saw that he wasn't moving. "D-dad?" I squeaked out. He gave no indication that he heard me. Terror settled in the pit of my stomach and with shaky hands undid my seat-belt, bracing myself as gravity took hold, stepping onto the dash and then on dad's seat, I shook his shoulder._

_"D-dad?" I tried again. He barely made a sound, but at least he did. His breaths were coming out in snagged breaths. "What...what's wrong?"_

_"Che-st." He murmured so low I could barely understand him. "I...I love yo-u and...your mot-mother a-a-and brother very...much."_

_And with that he went completely limp. A strangled cry escaped my throat as I frantically shook him. "Dad! Dad! No. Stay awake. You-you've got...you've got to stay awake."_

_This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. This could not be happening. Sobbing and fumbling to find his cellphone in his duffel, it took me a few minutes but I found it and within moments I had the emergency operator on the other end and before I knew what was happening, it all seemed so surreal, I was being pulled out by emergency personnel. Flashing blue and red lights took up the entirety of the road behind us._

_I had somehow managed to get out that dad was still in the truck, not moving. Sitting on the back of the ambulance shaking from either the cold, adrenaline, or the fear I had absolutely no idea but when they brought dad out and onto the awaiting stretcher and what made my breath catch in my throat was the body bag he was then being put into._

_Reality set in._

_And I screamed bloody murder._

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh!" I shot my eyes opened and gasped, as my uncle shook me awake. I was sweating. "I heard you screaming from upstairs...whats wrong?"

I shot him a look and he knew perfectly well, why I was screaming. His eyes filled with tears as he sat down right beside me on the couch and pulled me into his arms, he was caressing my arms, and comforting me in anyways as I possibly could. After about half-an hour, I told my uncle to go back to bed, and that I would be fine...just stay up." he didn't say anything just nodded. When I knew for sure he was out of ear shot, I put my face in my pillow, and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

"I can't keep doing this..." I whispered to myself. "Dad wouldn't want this..."

I wiped my tears and looked at the clock, it read 9:30am, I yawned as I realized that I was really tired, and being to lazy, I cuddled up with one of the sheets that lay beside the couch and wrapped myself in it. I yawned again and quickly fell asleep. This time no dream, stirring in my mind.

I didn't know what time it was when I felt someone shaking my uninjured shoulder gently, I looked sleepily at the clock and gasped when I realized that it was 4:45pm. "Wow!" I breathed. _'I must've tuckered myself out...'_I thought to myself, as I finally saw who was shaking me. It was Nick. He looked at me with a sympathetic look, and I knew that Larry told him.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper as I spoke. He looked at me, and sighed. "Oh Kayleigh!" He then came to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my free arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"Shh...its okay Nicky." I soothed, and as I did so, my uncle came walking down the stairs, with his uniform on. He smiled at me weakly, but said nothing. He knew that I was still upset. I know I should let go...but how can I? how can I? I was so in my thoughts that I never heard Nick calling my name. not until I felt someones hands on my good shoulder. As I was pulled out of my thoughts I looked at Nicky, he smiled at me again.

"Are you coming to the museum tonight, Kay?" He asked, and I smiled at him and nodded. He gave me a hug, and went to put on his sneakers. Where it was a break away from school for about a week, Nicky has been spending more time with us. I got up slowly from the couch and walked over to get my sneakers on.

We walked in silence to the museum, and as we got in, I went to the front desk and laid my head upon the polished wood, and sighed. My uncle didn't bother me. As everything came alive, I didn't pay attention, not even when Ahkmenrah called my name.

I heard my uncle talking quietly to Ahk and Teddy, probably about my father.

I sighed, and got up from where I was and walked the other way...towards the loading docks, as I opened up the double doors, I fell down to the dirt covered floor, and wrapped my arms around my knees, and just let the tears slide. "Why is it more painful this time around?" I asked as I heard footsteps enter the loading area. I didn't know who it was until I looked to see that Ahkmerah was kneeling beside me.

I wiped my tears away from my face. "What is? the death of your father?" He asked and I nodded, and looked down to find a rock, and I started to fidget with it, trying to get my mind off what happened, five years ago. I wanted to share with Ahkmenrah what happened but part of me, was way to emotional to say anything.

Ahkmenrah seemed to sense that I was distressed, and knew that it was best not to push the subject any further. If I wanted to say what happened I'll do it when I feel that I am ready too.

He sat down beside me and took of his cape kind of thing and wrapped the both of us with it. We were being silent for about an hour or so, before my uncle came in. Ahkmenrah looked at him then me, I was ready to fall asleep, but as soon as I felt Ahkmenrah moving my eyes shot open, I was about to grab him, but as soon as I saw my uncle, I stopped. Ahkmenrah wasn't getting up anyways, he was adjusting himself so that he could be more comfortable.

My uncle was silent for a few more minutes. "Hey you two...I just wanted to see how Kay was making out Ahk..."He said quietly, and with that left, to get the museum back in order. Ahkmerah looked away from where Larry was standing, and turned his attention back to me. without any word spoken, he lifted my head, and studied my face, the look of pain and sorrow filled his, as I realized that he himself, had lost someone dear to him. I did not push him, for that was his story to tell, and not for me to ask. When he is ready to tell me, he would.

We met half-way as we kissed each other slowly, and passionately, for probably a few seconds or so, before breaking apart, and going back to being huddled so closely together. Ahkmenrah didn't say anything, but played with my hair, and holding onto my hand as he caressed it with his thumb, I started to fall asleep in his arms, but woke up again when a cold breeze hit my face. I sighed and looked at Ahkmenrah, he was looking at the sky, then he looked at me.

"How long were we down here for?" I asked, as I looked up at the sky, it was getting lighter and I knew that the sun would rise pretty soon, so without answering, Ahkmenrah, helped me up, and we headed off for his tomb, our fingers were interlace, and as we got to his tomb, he moved me towards him as I felt his arms drape around my front, rocking me back and forth as I felt his head rest on my shoulder, he sighed as he let go, and looked at me with his eyes.

"Kayleigh..."he whispered my name, I looked at him. "...if you ever need to talk about anything...I'm with you..."I smiled a small smile for him, I kissed his on the lips before speaking. "Same here."

We pulled each other into another embrace and held on for what seemed like hours, it was short-lived when My uncle and cousin came walking into the tomb. "Hey Kay...Ahk...its five minutes before sunrise."

We both nodded, and watched as the two left. We turned our attention back to each other, and said our good byes, and as I l was walking, I turned to hear Ahkmenrah voice again. "Please remember what I said kay? I'm here for you...and watch where you're going too...the shape that you're in you're bound to get hurt."

I had to laugh at this as I headed down to meet my uncle.


	9. Chapter Eight

That morning, My uncle said that he had to do something in town, so I said okay and went to bed, I had a tough time getting to sleep that night, sighing I glanced at the clock, It read 11:00. Sighing again I decided to get up, my room was dark, because I put up very dark coloured curtains up, the small room, seemed sort of spooky if you thought about it. Be careful something just might jump out at you. Okay maybe not, but giving the impression sure looks good doesn't it.

I walked over to my burgundy coloured dresser and pulled out a pink tank-top and a pair of black shorts, brushed my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail and of course tripping over my clothes that I wore the previous day, getting back up off the floor, I looked evilly at my clothes from Hell and kicked them to the side of the room, closing the door behind me.

Walking down the stairs, I noticed my uncle sitting in the kitchen holding something in his hand, as I walked closer to the kitchen I see that his eyes are closed and his head in his hands, while is elbows are leaning against the wooden table-top. I reached to wake him up, but stopped when I saw what he was holding the Mortgage payment for that month.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw what the bill came to. _'$780.85' _I couldn't believe the price...not to mention he puts the food on the table, pays the bills, lights and internet and phone..._'I think its time to get a job...'_

I quickly hurried to the computer to type up my resume, when I finished I saw that it was around 12:00, so I grabbed my red and grey Cotton hoodie and headed for the door. I paused for a moment to look at my uncle, sleeping peacefully on the table. I grinned, and quietly closed the door.

I had at least 12 copies of my resume, in hand as I went to all the different stores in town. As I went down Main St. I saw a familiar building there. Tim Horton's. I smirked, when I went to Mt. Allison University, I worked part-time at the local Tim Horton's there. All the different people I met, everyone was nice.

I walked to the doors of the, familiar coffee scented building, and walked over to the counter. A middle aged woman, with dyed brown hair, smiled at me brightly. I smiled back. "Hello. May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yes! Is the manager of the store here today?" She nodded and walked to the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen and the office. "Matt, a young girl is here to talk to you."

Hearing him acknowledge the fact that I was there, made me slightly nervous. As he came out, I walked over to the edge of the counter, and held out a resume. "Hello. My name is Kayleigh Daley...I was wondering if you had any job openings here?"

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes there is as a matter of fact. What would you like to fill out an application?" I nodded. "I also have a resume here to to go with the application." I handed him my resume, and waited for an application. He was looking over it. "You used to work for Tim Horton's in Canada?"

I smiled sheepishly at him, and nodded. He seemed to be impressed. "How about you have a seat...and I'll give you an interview."

My eyes widened. _'An interview...now?'_

"uh sure..."I whispered as I went over to the table next to the window and sat down. I remembered being at Tim Horton's for a year at the one in Sussex, New Brunswick I had to laugh at a particular memory. It was embarrassing but funny no doubt.

_~Flashback~_

_"Would you like the soup deal with that?" I asked, and as the woman I was serving said yes, and pointed at the chocolate chip muffins, I grabbed a plate and a waxy, and went for the tray of muffins that was on the top shelf. I had to be on my tip-toes to reach it. As I grabbed one of the muffins, it fell to the floor, and with it came the tray of muffins._

_I stared down at the muffins that were now lying broken and on the floor, I felt my face getting red, as everyone who was in the store, turned to look at where the crashing sound came from. My supervisor came out from the kitchen as she heard something fall to the floor, not sure if it was a worker or someone else, stopped dead in her tracts as she saw the muffins as well._

_I gulped as I thought I would get into trouble, but the older woman laughed, and I breathed a sigh of relief, as we started picking up the muffins to be recorded in the daily make sheet for throw outs, that day._

_"This happens at least once or twice a month here. No big deal." I smiled, as I realized that the woman who wanted the muffin was laughing at me. "I'm sorry for dropping your muffin..."_

_She waved her hand. "Oh don't worry about that dear. It was an accident. Can I have a...Fruit explosion then?" I nodded and carefully grabbed the muffin and propped it on the saucer that was on the counter for her. She gave me a tip and went with her family to eat._

_Everyone in the store knew what I did, and they never let me live it down, but that's alright it was the embarrassing thing that happened for the day._

_~End flashback~_

The manager came back out, and we started the interview.

When we were done, his notes on me were finished, I filled out an application, handed it to him, and left the building. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:30pm. Once I got home, my uncle was getting everything ready to go to the museum. He looked up when I took my sneakers off. I stopped what I was doing, and waited for him to say something. "Where have you been, Kay?"

"Job-hunting..."

He looked at me again with a weird look, and I laughed. "Whats so funny?" I put both hands on my hip, and raised and eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Uh...nothing...but...why?" He asked suspiciously eyeing me. I grinned like a kid.

"Well...uncle Larry...first off. I'm old enough to get a job...and two...I just thought I should start helping out around here..."

He smiled weakly before continuing with what he was doing. After about five minutes he turned his head and looked at me. "Are you coming to the museum tonight?"

I nodded. "Wouldn't miss any minute of it would I?" He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before agreeing.

"So what time did you leave?" I thought for a moment. "I think I left with a few copies of my resume at around...noon."

"You've been gone for quite some time though." I laughed.

"Yeah I know...but I also had an interview at Tim Horton's on Main Street." He raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's good Kay?" He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug, and let go of me as we headed up the stairs to the museum.

Once there, Teddy and Sacajawea, and Teddy's horse Texas, came trotting over to us. I smiled as I saw the beautiful animal, smell my hair. I giggled like a little girl as his nose tickled my neck. "Hey Tex"

"Lawrence! Kayleigh. How are you two on this fine night?" Teddy walked over to my uncle and I, and took my hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. I giggled. I couldn't help but do it. "Hello, Teddy, Hello, Sacajawea. I'm great thank you. How about you?"

"We're great dear." Teddy replied for the both of them, Larry laughed. Sacajawea looked at my attire. "Kayleigh, you sure are dressed up. Something going on between you and Ahkmenrah?"

I blushed at this. "Uh...No. Though it would be nice. I was job-hunting today, and I had an interview." Sacajawea and Teddy smiled and said congratulations as I said by, and headed for the the Egyptian department, as soon as I got to Ahkmenrah's tomb, he was just was getting out of his sarcophagus, and he turned his head and smiled when he saw that it was me, I smiled and walked up to him. Without any words, I put both of my hands gently on his face and pulled him into mine as I kissed him passionately on the lips, he was surprised to say the least, but kissed me back.

About a minute or so, of the blissful kiss we had to pull apart for air. He looked at me, his eyes filled with longing. I smiled seductively at him. "Hey Ahk."

He smiled and ran his fingers over my used-to-be injured shoulder. "How is your shoulder now?"

"Its fine now. How are you?" He smiled. "I'm good. What was the kiss for?"

I had to laugh at this. "Oh Ahk." I playfully hit his arm. "One...I love you...two...I wanted to thank you for...comforting me yesterday." He smiled a sweet and loving smile at me, and we kissed again as we left his exhibit, and went walking. Coming across Attila and his men was always fun around here. Always trying to rip your arms off. They were about to grab ahold of me, but stopped when Ahkmenrah told them no limb-ripping in their native tongue.

I smiled, as we headed for the Diorama Room, betting on whether or not Jed and Octavius were arguing again, and sure enough...they were...but not only that they were having a fist fight. I looked angrily at the two men as I stomped over to them and picked them up.

"PUT ME DOWN, I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN...I DON'T LIKE TO BE MANHANDLED. I'M SURE GIGANTOR TOLD YOU THIS" Jed brought out his gun and pointed it at me. I laughed at this. His face turning red, as I sat them both on the seat itself, and I knelt down and looked at them, serious.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Toga boy keeps on saying that Romans are better then cowboys." I looked at them disbelief. "Are you serious?"

They nodded, their faces turning red in embarrassment as they realized at how stupid their fight was. "A typical male!"

"I'm sorry m'lady. It won't happen again." I looked at Octavius. "Octavius...don't be an ass-kisser alright?"He nodded and looked toward his feet in embarrassment.

After about twenty minutes of talking to the miniatures, Ahkmenrah and I went to the roof, falling stars were common at this time of the year, so we headed up, with a blanket a pillow, and as we layed down, the stars started to move across the sky, making it look beautiful, I was sitting on Ahkmenrah's lap, holding his hand as I caressed the back of it, and he was caressing my head.

.I started to fall asleep in his lap, and eventually I went into a deep slumber as I felt his lips upon my forehead. With that, I was...well...dead to the world.

~Ahkmenrah's Point Of View~

Kayleigh looked so beautiful in my arms, so happy and peaceful...just like she should, as I caressed her head in a soothing motion, leaning my head on the top of hers, and leaned back against the pillow that was settled between myself and the brick wall. I watched the stars as they flowed across the sky, like a water lily would flow across the ocean.

After what seemed like only twenty minutes, was actually several hours, Larry opened the door, looking completely out of breath, he was about to say something when he stopped as I put up my pointer finger to my lips, to indicate to him that his niece was asleep.

He made a wincing look as if to say sorry, and tip-toed his way towards us, he knelt down and leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Ahk, its ten minutes before sunrise do you want to wake Kayleigh up, or do you want me too?"

I thought for a moment. but agreed to let him wake her up, he got up and moved closer to Kayleigh, who was still in my arms, and gently shook her awake. "Kay, time to wake up lovey."

She moaned, and stuffed her face in my cheek. I laughed at this. Larry smiled as he looked from me to her, and tried again, this time her eyes opened heavily, and still in s sleepy state said. "But mommy...I don't want to go to school...I want to stay home and bake cookies with you..."

Larry laughed at this as I grinned wildly. This time I tried. "Kay...my sweet time to wake up." This time she sighed and sat up in my lap, and looked around, apparently confused, as to where she was. She then quickly remembered.

She turned to Larry and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Larry?"

"Its..." Looking at his watch again, "five minutes before sunrise you two...time to go Kay."

She reluctantly got up and helped me up, and as we gathered the stuff that we brought out, she intertwined her fingers with mine, and we left to my exhibit.

~Kayleigh's POV~

I stifled a yawn as we finally reached Ahkmenrah's tomb, both still hand in hand. Once inside, I turned to him, and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you..."

I heard Ahkmenrah laugh as he wrapped his arms around me, I looked up and got entranced in his beautiful eyes, but quickly looked away. "Its alright, Kay. I understand if you were tired. Anyways I will see you tonight my love."

With that we kissed passionately and I said good-bye as soon as he was climbing into his sarcophagus. I smiled as I walked down the stairs to the lobby, where my uncle was smiling brightly at me.


	10. Chapter Nine

A few weeks later, I finally got the job working at Tim Horton's, everyone was all so nice, and it was a good thing that they didn't have to show me the ropes, because where I worked at a Tim Horton's before, I knew the rules, and how things are made and everything.

During one of my breaks, I was sitting outside, it was a nice, warm, summers, day. Surprisingly, not as muggy, as what was said on the news the previous night.

I was talking to some customers, when I heard my name being called, I looked to see who it was and it was, Rebecca, I smiled when she walked over. "Hey Becks."I said as I watched her sit down on the sidewalk, in front of the store.

She laughed. "Hey Kay. You coming to the museum tonight?" I nodded. "Yep I plan on it."

Tomorrow was my day off, so I was planning on staying at the museum all night. Ahkmenrah, was trying to figure out how to stay alive during the day. Even thought I told him, that it was alright, he wanted to see the new world and start a life with me. I thought it was sweet.

Our love was blossoming, and now everyone in the museum knows that we were together. It kinda got annoying to hear, Jed teased us but. I thought it was all in good fun. I heard that we were getting some new exhibits in about a week, though no one, not even Larry or Rebecca knew what they were.

I laughed when they told me that though I was kind of disapointed by the fact that they didn't know.

I still felt foolish after what happened the day after my birthday, even though it was always a painful memory, of my birthday, but I knew I had to move on. My father wouldn't want me to suffer, and I know my Uncle, Rebecca or Ahkmenrah sure didn't either. I was planning on going to the museum after work and talk to him about it..I know that it would be around 3:30, but I knew for a fact that Ahkmenrah can hear during the day, even though he was dead.

I forgot all about Rebecca sitting next to me until I felt someone's hand lightly touch my shoulder, I jumped, at the sudden contact and looked to see that Rebecca was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?"

She laughed again before brushing a tear away from her eyes. "You." She replied, I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you were in your own little world...I thought you would want to know, that you have a minute before your break ends." I quickly looked at the timer, and sure enough it said 45 seconds.

"I will talk to you later Rebecca. I have to go to work. I'll be done at three. so two more hours."

Rebecca nodded as I went back inside.

~Ahkmenrah's POV during the day~

It was hard trying to find a way to bring me back to life during the day, I think it would do both Kayleigh and I some good. I would love to have a life with her. Not to mention have a second chance at a real life. Not worrying about ruling the people around me.

I kept hearing someone calling out my name in a whisper, though I never heard anyone enter my tomb today. To tell the truth I was right bored. Some of the conversations they had about me during the day was actually quite comical.

If I could have I would've laughed at some of the theories on how I died and how I was as a ruler, back in Ancient Egypt. The thought made me miss home a little bit.

I didn't know what time it was, but I heard footsteps coming into my tomb, I heard a thump, and a rubbing noise on my sarcophagus, as I knew that someones hand was rubbing across my coffin.

I didn't know who it was, but I quickly listened as I realized that Kayleigh was there. _'Its not sun set yet...'_ I thought curiously to myself as I heard her sigh.

Taking a long, deep, shaky breath, my beloved Kayleigh spoke. "I still feel guilty for...crying on you the day after my birthday. I know it was a long time and all, but I feel bad nonetheless. I know you can hear me during the day and all so...

On my fifteenth birthday my father decided to take me on a road trip with him on the transport truck, as we were driving, in a small town in Cape Breton Island, Nova Scotia, what seemed like to be a drunk driver, kept on slowing down in front of us, as well as weaving in and out of traffic.

After awhile it stopped, and as we tried to pass him, he sped up...and as my dad turned the wheel of the tranport a little to quickly because it did a Jack-Knife, and because of it caused the truck to go dangerously close to the edge of a mountain, it was high enough that we could be brought to our deaths because of it.

As the tuck and trailer met, they both fell on one side, and both truck and trailer was ready to go over. Anyways, long story short, my father died of a heart attack shortly after the truck was pulled onto both sets of wheels.

I know I should let it go...its just that...I miss him so much Ahkmenrah! If you do find a way to stay alive during the day, if you do get a second chance at life, we get married...my father won't be there...to walk me down the aisle...he won't be there...for his first grandchild...I wanted to tell you this awhile back but...It was painful, but where we're together I felt as though you should know."

I heard her sniff, as she finished crying, I wish I could've came out of my sarcophagus and wrap my arms around her that very moment. I knew that I'm going to ask her some questions about some of the terminology used nowadays.

No sooner had I thought it, Kayleigh spoke again "If you have any questions just ask me tonight about it. I gotta go and get changed. I love you, hun."

As I heard her walk away, I also heard her scream and a thump, following it. I could've rolled my eyes. I knew that she tripped over something. I told her to watch where she was going, of course she didn't listen to me.

"I'm ok!" she yelled. _'I'm going to have to bug her tonight,'_

With that, I fell asleep again, and woke up, this time it was sundown, I opened my sarcophagus, and saw Kayleigh leaning on the wal, just by the entrance, her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the wall, I carefully walked over to her, and I brought my hands out to touch her shoulders when...

~Kayleigh's Point of View~

Somone grabbed my shoulders and I jumped and brought my hand and smacked the person in the face, I opened my eyes, and gasped.

"OH AHKMENRAH!" I yelled. I ran over and fell to my knees. "I'm so so so so so so so so SOOO Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Holy shit though DO NOT scare me like that again!"

He looked at me speechless. After a few minutes of staring at each other though he was rubbing the part where I smacked him. I looked at him with a sympathetic look, he smiled as he finally got up and walked over to me wrapping his arms gently around me.

"I didn't mean to smack you.." I whispered, he just chuckled and pulled away from me. I didn't realize but his jackals were going to strike, they had their spears pointing at me, dangerously close. Ahkmenrah looked angry at them and said something in Egyptian, they quickly withdrew their spears, and as I looked to what they did, they bowed at me and moved to their posts.

"Were they...?" I didn't have to finish my sentence because Ahkmenrah nodded, looking at his gaurdians again. I gulped. "So what did you say?"

He smiled. "I said that you are my other half, as well as Larry's niece." I smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. With that we walked out of his tomb into the brightened hallway, and walked downstairs to the lobby, it was dance night. I loved to dance and listen to all my favourite songs.

"I am sorry that I smacked you,hun."

"How many times do you have to keep apologizing my sweet, I'm alright." He chuckled, I leaned my head on his shoulder, as we walked over to Rebecca, Teddy, My uncle, my cousin, Sacajawea, Jed and Octavius.

I heard Jed's voice first. "Here comes the two love birds." I blushed at this, but everyone knew that we were together, but just the way that he said it, it was like he was acting like my brother. I rolled my eyes, and stuck my tongue out.

"I know what you can do with that tongue, there sweetheart." I stopped at Jed's words. I turned away from Ahkmenrah, and picked up the remote control car, and grabbed Jed, bringing him over to a corner so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

He gulped. "N..n..nothing.."

I smirked. "It better be nothing little cowboy, because if you say anything like that again...I'm going to dress up like a girl and call you a cross-dresser, understand?" He gulped again, and nodded, I walked back over, and raising an eyebrow at Jed, so that he knew that I wasn't joking, I set him back in the car, with Octavius.

"Farewell m'lady, your majesty." We then saw Octavius bow, I giggled, when I heard my uncle. "What a kiss ass!"

Grabbing Ahkmenrah's hand we took off towards the double doors that lead to the loading dock. Once we got there, I left a bag full of art supplies that I used to draw with, by the corner to the opening of the loading dock and took them out, as well as pictures taken in Hartland, Moncton and Gagetown.

Ahkmenrah came over and looked over my shoulders, and saw that I had pictures with me. "What are these?"

"Pictures..." I looked at him in time to see him roll his eyes at me. I smacked him. "Ow! I meant..where are they taken?"

"Oh...uhh they were taken in New Brunswick Canada...I used to live there see, I went to high school, in Hartland, where this picture of the school..."

I brought up a picture of a building, that had a Canadian flag, as well as the New Brunswick flag in the front yard, where a few crossed were out, with what appeared to be red flowers, upon them.

"Whats with the red flowers and the crosses?"

"This picture was taken November 11th, the day that we remember the soldiers...all soldiers who fought for our freedom, the crosses, of course resembles death, and the poppies, resembles, Love, Peace Happiness. Would you like to hear a poem that was written during either WWI, or WWII?"

He nodded, so I continued:

"Its called; _In Flanders Fields._

_In Flanders Fields the poppies grow,  
__between the crosses row on row,  
__They mark our place and in the sky,  
__That larks still bravely, singing, fly.  
__Scarce heard, amid the guns below  
__We are the dead short days ago,  
__We lived,  
__Felt dawn,  
__Saw sunset glow,  
__Loved, and were loved,  
__And now we lie in Flanders fields.  
__Take up our quarrels with our foe,  
__To you from failing hands we throw  
__The course be yours to hold it high,  
__If ye break faith with us who die,  
__We shall not sleep, though poppies grow..  
__In Flanders fields..."_

Once I was finished, he looked at me. "Was that your poem that you thought of?"

I shook my head. "No...I believe it was a doctor/soldier who wrote this poem." I looked at another picture, this time it was of The Longest Covered Bridge in the world. Ahkmenrah took it, and examined it.

"When was it built?"

I thought for a moment "...It was built in 1901..Though..I don't really think its not the longest covered bridge anymore...I believe its the oldest..though...I could be wrong..."

I forgot that we were sitting on the loading dock floor, just examining the pictures and while Ahkmenrah was fascinated by them, he was also curious, so when I got through all the pictures, including my drawings,

We snuggled up close to each other, and I was leaning on his shoulder, with one hand holding his, as my other one was playing with his ear, I felt him shiver. "What was that shiver about?" I laughed. He turned his head as far as he could and smiled.

"I love it when you do that my love."

I smiled again. "I love you too."

He laughed, and started to caress the back of my hand with his thumb, as well as played with my daughter's pride ring. It was gold, with hearts, and around it was a garnet in the middle, and two dark blue stones on either side. I got that on my eighteenth birthday.

After a few minutes of silence, Ahkmenrah spoke softly. "I heard what you said earlier today when you fell..."

I smiled, and hid my face in his robes. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your father, Kay. I wish I could've met him..." He whispered the last six letters. I heard them though, and looked him in the eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really..."

I smiled. As I began to speak my voice started to break. "I wish...he was here...to meet you...I know he would've loved you..." A tear ran down my face but it didn't get far, as Ahkmenrah smiled lightly as he brushed it off.

"He's always with you..."He held onto my hand tighter. I nodded. "I know...but...Ahkmenrah...I never even got the chance to say goodbye...or even that I loved him, I wish I did..."

"I know my sweet, I know..."he pulled me onto his lap and rocked me gently back and forth. After a few minutes of doing so I sighed. "I'm sorry...I know...that it was a long time ago... but...every birthday...it...always comes back stronger and stronger...the pain...it won't go away..."

He nodded. "Kayleigh...let me tell you something...it never goes away..it may dull, but it would never go away..." he whispered and I saw the same look the day after my birthday, the look of pain and sorrow in his eyes.

He sighed as I got off of him, and sat in front of him, reaching out and grasping his hand lightly, he clasped his hand around mine, in an instant. "If you want to talk, Ahk...I'm always here."

He nodded, and closed his eyes, he looked as though, he was holding back the tears he's been holding the past 3,000 years.

He finally spoke...

"When I was a young child...I...had a friend, well more like a servant, that was a year younger then me, she was amazing, he always treated me like a person, instead of a Prince of Egypt, she still respected me mind you...but she always spoke her mind..."

He looked at me, and I nodded for him to continue. So he did.

"Her name was Amunet...she had long black hair, she was...the most beautiful girl, in my time...before I met you, Kayleigh...Anyways on one day, we were playing outside, tag to me exact, yes Kayleigh, we had tag back then..."

I smiled, as he continued.

"As we were playing, my older brother, Kahmunrah came up with two guards, he looked at Amunet with disgust, then at me with pity, we stopped playing and stared at my brother. he, without and explanation, or answer to our questions the guards took Amunet away I tried to free her, but my brother, who was in charge of the gaurds at the time...said no, she goes to the dungeon...the next day...I saw her...being...stabbed in the heart. There was nothing I could do."

I gasped as I heard this, and brought both hands to my mouth as I heard him say this. Tears well up in my eyes, and I didn't do anything as I let the tears fall. I felt so bad for him. How could his brother...his own brother do that! I looked at his face as tears began flowing freely now, I got on my knees and leaned over and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing my hand through his hair, letting him cry in my shoulder. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, I knew that he needed this right now.

"He...he told my father...and the high preist...that...she was trying to kill him...trying to k-kill my brother..." he sobbed, my heart felt like it was breaking. I didn't say anything, just soothing words.

"Shh..its alright...let it out hun...let it out."

After a few minutes, I backed away as he let out a shaky breath, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2 hours until the sun rose. I got up, and with him still on the floor, I held out both my hands and as soon as he grabbed them,I gently helped him up. I pulled him into an embrace, and rocked him back and forth. Pulling him back, I brought up both hands and caressed his cheeks. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on Ahkmenrah...its about ten minutes to sunrise now..." I pulled him gently as soon as I saw him nod in understanding.

When we got to the tomb, and to his sarcophagus, he turned me around and hugged me. "Thank you Kayleigh."

"You're welcome hun...I want you to know...that I'm always here for you...no matter what."

"As I am for you..."

With that we kissed again, and I watched him as he got into his sarcophagus, and as he got in I left for the lobby.


	11. Chapter Ten

I couldn't sleep when we got home that morning. I really couldn't! I was so angry at what Ahkmenrah told me about his brother that if he ever EVER came to the Museum of Natural History, I would kill him...AGAIN!

Ahkmenrah was ten while the little girl was nine. She was just an innocent little girl. I doubt that she would even consider trying to kill him. I shook my head as the thought came to my mind, I was so angry.

Kahmunrah was at least fifteen or sixteen when he did that. He should have known better...Unless he was a little not there in the head, that I could see...or...him and his younger brother hated each other. He seemed evil.

I decided to get up, so I went on my laptop, and talked to my friends on facebook, well the ones that I went to highschool, and the starting of University with.

I talked to them at least an hour and when I was done, I looked at my clock and saw that it was quarter to five that afternoon and I sighed, opening the door and walking downstairs to stop right in my tracks upon seeing Rebecca and Larry kissing.

Well, what I sight.

I gasped as they were french kissing, "Oh God you two! Get a bloody room would yah?"

They pulled apart, startled at the sudden out burst. "My uncle stuttered as the two of them wipe their mouths off. They were blushing a deep shade of red. I had to laugh at this.

"Sorry...but people do eat in here." They looked to each other, and then back to me, they didn't say anything as they sat on the chairs at the kitchen table. I walked over with a glass of fruitopia, and a turkey sandwich covered in gravy.

"When I was at the museum, Dr. McPhee told me who the knew exhibits are."

I looked up from my sandwich, and looked at Rebecca waiting for her continue, I was curious.

She looked excited. "Ahkmenrah's older brother is coming, as well as Amelia Earhart, and I believe Al Capone."

I almost choked when she said Ahkmenrah's older brother was coming. _'Oh No! A Match made in hell, when they do come, I'm going to have to keep the brothers away...they might kill each other...but then again...I may not stop him either.'_

Rebecca saw my shocked look, and said. "Err...is something wrong...Kayleigh?"

"No why?"

"As soon as I said Ahkmerah's older brother; Kahmunrah was coming to the museum, you had a shocked and angry expression on your face...whats wrong?"

I gulped a big mouthful of juice. "Umm...I think...when Ahkmenrah is ready to tell you what happened 3,000 years ago between Kahmunrah and himself...I would...but...its not my story to tell."

They nodded in agreement.

"So something that bad huh?" Larry asked as he got up to grab himself a cup of coffee, I looked at him and shook my head. "You have no idea...lets just say...what Ahkmenrah told me last night...I think...All hell's gonna break lose." With that I finished the rest of my supper, and washed the glass, plate and fork off and laid them in the dish tray.

Before I left Larry stopped me. "Hey Kay when do you work next?"

I thought for a moment. "I work tomorrow 2-10, I have to bake." he nodded as he went upstairs and got ready for work. I didn't realize that forty-five minutes had past so fast, seriously where has the time gone.

I followed Rebecca to the front door, and once we were outside, we saw that Nicky was waiting for us out in the dooryard. "Hey Nicky!" I yelled. he looked at me and smiled. "Hey Kayleigh!"

He got off his bike and ran to me giving him a hug. "What was that for?" I laughed as he almost knocked me to the ground. He laughed as well.

"What? I'm not allowed to give my cousin a hug?" I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I suppose, you going to the museum tonight, squirt?"

"Don't call me squirt, Kay! Yes I am going to the museum tonight, tonight is karaoke night, you going to sing?"

"Uhh...I don't know man! We'll see..." I turned to Rebecca. "I forgot all about Karaoke night. This will be fun won't it?"

Rebecca laughed and nodded in agreement, "It should. You should sing a song for everyone tonight."

"I'll think about it."

My uncle then came out, linking arms with Rebecca, and we headed off to museum, when we got there, we got there in time to see Rexy coming off his stand, we ducked as his tail came at us.

As we saw the last of him going towards one of the halls, with Nicky on his back, I said bye to everyone, and went towards the Egyptian exhibit, to find Ahkmenrah climbing out of his sarcophagus, he smiled at me sadly, when he saw me. I smiled sadly at him to, he wrapped both arms around me.

"Its okay..."

"No its not Kay! I heard Rebecca, Larry and earlier...my brother is coming here!"

I looked down and bit my lower lip. "I wish there was something I could do...I'm going to try and make sure that you don't go near him, and that he doesn't go near you, cause if that bastard tries anything funny, I'll kick him in the arse!" I put one of my hands and made a fist, shaking it in anger.

Ahkmenrah laughed, and kissed me.

"They never said when they're to be coming do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, on our way here today, I heard Rebecca tell Nicky that the new exhibits are coming tomorrow morning. Ahk, don't look so worried, I'll be here...Rebecca and Larry know that you don't get along with your brother."

He shot his head up from my shoulder and looked angrily at me. "You told them?" He yelled, slamming his fist into the top of his sarcophagus. "Why? Why did you tell them?"

I gave him a deathly glare. "For one...do NOT yell at me like that, making false accusations...ALL I DID was tell them that he did something, I said that when you feel ready to tell them, you would...its not my story to tell."

With that I walked angrily out of the tomb, not saying anything to Rebecca or My uncle when they passed me, they decided not to ask me, so they peered into the tomb, and found Ahkmenrah leaning his head against his sarcophagus.

~Larry's POV~

We walked into the room, cautious about how Ahk may respond to us being there, and of course his jackals, Rebecca and I walked quietly to the Pharaoh, and when he saw us, he looked away quickly.

Rebecca is the one who spoke first.

"Hey Ahk...is everything alright?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and took a huge gulp of air.

He shook his head, Rebecca and I exchanged sideways glances at each other before I spoke this time. "Want to talk about it?"

All he did was bite his lip. After a few minutes of silence he whispered something, so we asked him to say it again. "What did you say Ahk?"

"Did Kayleigh tell you why I don't like my brother?"

We shook ours heads no. "All she said was that she thinks all hell will break lose, and that this story is yours to tell not ours."

I saw Ahkmenrah take a deep breath, his hands shaky, and sweat forming on his face. He then told us what he told Kayleigh last night, Rebecca gasped and put her hand to her mouth, I looked down to the floor. I was angry, this is going to be terrible!

"What kind of brother does that?" Rebecca whispered, I looked at her then to Ahk, and gave them both a sympathetic look.

"Brothers shouldn't do that...of course my brother and I fought all the time...but we would never do that to each other..." I whispered.

Ahkmenrah looked at me with anger. "Well that's good for you! At least your brother never killed your childhood friend."

"No...but our childhood friend killed him..."

He looked at me shocked. "I'm sure Kayleigh told you about how the drunk driver kept on stalling them, when they were on the mountain in Nova Scotia?"

He nodded. I continued.

"Kayleigh's father was my brother, and a friend of mine...during my childhood years...cause him to get into the accident...and die...I never EVER forgave him for it..."

I felt Rebecca's hands wrap around my waist, and her lips brushing against my neck.

I regained my composure. "Ahk...I think you should go find her...she may be in the lobby tonight is karaoke night...she does these kinds of things to keep her mind off of stuff that makes her angry or sad, go on man. Go find her."

Ahkmenrah nodded, and left us in his tomb, we followed him out of the tomb, I had to lock the Hall Of African Mammals off so the lions wouldn't get out. Rebecca came with me.

~Ahkmenrah's POV~

I heard music playing, and when I came closer to the lobby, I saw a stage then I saw Kayleigh standing in the middle, her voice was absolutely beautiful. I realized that she was in the middle of the song.

_The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered  
__when you asked me  
__What I'm thinking 'bout  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what was wrong with me  
__my best friends Lesley said;  
__"Oh shes just being Miley"  
__  
The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart can't rest till then  
__ohohohoh I I can't wait to see you again_

_I got my sight  
__set on you  
__and I'm ready to aim  
__  
The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down  
__  
I st-st-stuttered  
__when you asked me  
__What I'm thinking 'bout  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what was wrong with me  
__my best friends Lesley said;  
__"Oh shes just being Miley"_

_The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart can't rest till then  
__ohohohoh I I can't wait to see you again  
__(to see you again)  
__(to see you again)  
__I can't wait...to see you again._

With that she was done the song everyone started clapping as I came down the stairs, after everyone was done clapping I clapped very loudly, and smiled.

She turned to me,her smile fading fast, and tried to walk away but I stood in front of me. "Kayleigh..please can I talk to you?"

She glared at me. "Why?You made accusations..." Tears started to well up in her eyes, she pushed past me, towards the loading double doors, she was going to the loading dock.

I sighed and ran in the direction that she went, when I entered I saw her sitting on the concrete floor, her arms wrapped around her legs as her head was leaning on her knees, as I got closer I heard her crying. This broke my heart.

"Kayleigh..." I reached out and touched her shoulder, her jerked her head up. "WHAT?" she yelled as she looked at me. I was taken aback, but then again I think I deserved it. I did accuse her of telling Rebecca and Larry about something so painful in my past.

"I came to apologize for the way that I've been acting. I feel horrible you didn't deserve it..."I swallowed a lump that was lodged in my throat. She wiped her tears off her cheeks.

Without saying anything, we hugged each other. "I love you Ahkmenrah..." she kissed my neck, and the contact made me shiver. I loved it when she did that.

I wrapped my arms around her as well, caressing her back. "I love you to Kayleigh..."


	12. Chapter Eleven

I couldn't get to sleep I was so nervous, I was really nervous, I knew that I had to get to sleep, I had work at two, I sighed as I just lay in bed thinking of how Kahmunrah will be at the museum...alive...tonight, sent shivers down my spine. I had a feeling that something bad was to happen, but I didn't know what.

I finally got up, and by that time I only had an hour before I had to go to work, I was grumpy, wouldn't you be if you didn't get any sleep? Though, I was to blame...I shouldn't have stayed at the museum all night, like I did. Stupid me just had to stay there. ALL night. I watched my ceiling fan for a good ten minutes before I decided to get out of bed. I yawned as I opened my door, and as I got to the stairs, I tripped. I screamed.

I did a few somersaults while on the stairs, once I finally reached the bottom of the stairs I met face first with the ceramic tile beneath me, I groaned as I heard my uncle running like a bat out of hell, yelling my name.

"Shit! Kay, are you alright?"

I was slightly confused, until the pain in my head, kept on getting stronger and stronger, I looked at my uncle to say something, but my world went black, as I heard his voice echoing around me.

~Larry's POV~

_'Not again!'_I thought as panic raged through my body, making my hands shake as I dialed 911, when I finally let the dispatcher go, I knelt back down to Kayleigh, remembering that she had to go to work quickly called them up.

"Tim Horton's Main st. Matt Speaking."

"Hello...uhh..Matt...My name is Larry Daley, I'm Kayleigh's Uncle...she's going to be rushed to the hospital."

I heard Matt gasp. "Is she alright?"

"She slipped coming down the stairs, doing a couple of somersaults as she landed face first into the floor."

He probably imagined how that felt, when he hissed like he was in pain. "Alright...whats that sound?"

"The ambulance..."I choked out in gratitude that they got there in only five minutes, when they walked in, they said that I would have to move, as I did, I heard the manager talking to a worker.

"Mr. Daley...Tell Kayleigh...is she awake? If she isn't tell her not to worry about going to work today alright, I will see to it that she is replaced for this shift, we're all with her."

With that I hung up the phone and followed my niece as the paramedics took her into the ambulance, they checked her vitals, the heart rate and respiration was really low, they started some drugs to try and get them back to normal.

It was ten minutes until we got to the hospital, she was taken right in as the doctors cut her shirt, to take it off easier, as they worked on getting her stable, I told the doctor that I would be back in a little while as I went home to get dressed for work.

When I got to the museum, I saw that Teddy and Sacajawea was waiting for me at the front entrance. I could tell something was wrong, they sure looked concerned about something, my breath caught in my throat as I walked over to them.

"Lawrence! Where's Kayleigh?"

"In the hospital..."

Their eyes widened as I told them what happened, both were worried about her. "So whats going on you guys? You look worried..."

Sacajawea took a deep breath. "Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah are having a duel, outside by the loading dock."

My voice didn't come as a bad feeling swept over me, I turned and ran like a mad man through the double doors, and came to a skid as I stopped abruptly, my eyes widened as I saw Ahkmenrah bloodied, and Kahmunrah, laughing mercilessly as he held a spear to Ahkmenrah's throat, the tablet in hand.

This made me angry "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the rage boling even higher in my body, as I walked closer, giving everyone a death glare. The brothers stared at me, they never saw me angered like this.

~Ahkmenrah's POV~

My demise didn't come, when I heard Larry's voice, angered, I've never seen him like that. I chanced a glance at brother, I saw him smirking. lifting the spear from where he held it to my throat, moving away from me he started speaking to the night guard.

"How dare you intrude on our duel!" my brother said in that oh-so-annoying voice, everyone was turned to I took this opportunity, and grabbed a near-by rock, the size of my hand, flinging it at my brother hitting on the head.

The force knocked him out. I smirked evilly, as he dropped the tablet, his guards didn't dare say, or do anything. I looked them all down, and eventually they bowed before me, as I walked over to the ledge of the loading dock, and pulled myself up.

I looked around as I noticed that Kayleigh wasn't there. "Hey Larry are you alright? Where's Kayleigh?" I asked the questions rather quickly, I knew he wasn't in the mood as soon as I said it he glared angrily at me.

"Well she was supposed to work, but two hours before her shift, she tripped going down the stairs doing a couple of somersaults as she met face first into the floor. So yeah I'm fine!" he said angrily, I stopped and looked at him, my vision started to blur, as tears formed in my eyes.

He turned around and realized that he just exploded, and I was the one who got the full blow of it, he walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry...just...coming here from the hospital, having Kayleigh, unconscious is very nerve-wracking then coming here to find your brother and you fighting."

My mouth was agape as he told me this, I closed it as I nodded in understanding. "Just blame Kahmunrah, he started it..." I pointed to where the now unconcsious older brother lay, he turned to me.

"I don't care who started it!" he yelled. "This is a museum! Not Egypt, not a kingdom, nothing! You two are wayyyy older then us, act it!" He then left me to think about what he said, I knew that he was right.

I held onto my tablet as I quietly made my way back to my tomb, my heart was breaking, my breath caught in my throat as I felt the tears fall freely down my face, as soon as I walked over to my sarcophagus and collapsed to the floor, holding my tablet in my hands, I brought my knees up to my chest. I started crying.

My thoughts kept on going to Kayleigh, My hands was shaking as I cried like a little baby. I hoped that she was going to be alright. I wish that I could go and see her, but I know that if I did, I would turn to dust that morning. She would be angry at me if I did that. I chuckled as I thought of that.

_'I am not losing another one! I am not! I love her to much to lose her. Please Kayleigh pull through...we need you...I need you!'_ I knew the seriousness of getting their heads bashed into a hard surface...it usually means...death.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Kayleigh..." A whisper in the wind, nonetheless, but, very audible, my eyes moved as I tried to hear who was calling my name, it was clear, but I couldn't distinguish who it was.

_"Kayleigh..." _Again the voice said, more clearer then last, it was male...who it was...did not register at all.

I opened my eyes, I wasn't at the museum, work, or even at my house, I was in a grassy hillside that over-looked a lake. I was looking around for the person who called my name, gathering my voice, I got up.

"WHO'S THERE!" No answer came. So I tried again.

"WHO'S THERE?" This time, a bright light suddenly appeared in front of me, I closed my eyes tightly, blocking the light from harming my eyes.

When the light faded I blinked my eyes, and gasped as I came face to face with...

"Dad?"My voice was shaky, tears started to form, and roll down my cheek as I saw my father for the first time in five years since is death...death...was I dead?

"Hello, my yogi-bear."he whispered his voice echoing around me, I looked at him. "Am I dead?"

He shook his head. "No, Kay...you are not dead, you are, however, at the brink of death, you had a nasty fall. How many times have I told you? Watch where you're going?"

I had to chuckle at this. "So...why are you here?"

"To tell you to never give up...your mother, brother, sister as well as Ahkmenrah...they need you my little Tasmanian devil ."

The tears were now flowing freely down my face as I walked up to my father, I gave him a hug, as the pain I felt since he died, came back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I am proud of you for all of the accomplishments that you've made...and to let you know...I love you very much...and I approve of Ahkmenrah...if Pharaoh boy tries anything on my little girl, I'll come back and make his...err...afterlife a miserable hell."

"I laughed as I wiped the tears from my face and stepping back from my father. "I need to go back dad..."I whispered, he smiled.

"Don't give up Yogi. Fight! Everyone needs you! It is not your time to go."

With that, my father's voice faded to nothing, as a steady beeping rang through my ears. My eyelids felt heavy as I opened them, my vision was blurred but came normal, as I looked at the men in white before me. I couldn't speak, because they intubated me.

_'I must be in the hospital.'_ I thought to myself, I couldn't remember what exactly happened at the time, but the memories came back, as soon as the nurse with her backed turned to me, looked in time to see my hand moving. She got the doctor.

"Kayleigh, don't try and talk, you have a tube in your mouth, we're going to take it out, but we need you to take a deep breath and hold it until we get the tube out, understand?" I nodded, when the doctor put on a pair of latex gloves, coming over to me, he counted to three, I felt as though I was going to be sick, because my gag reflex kicked in, I started coughing, as soon as they pulled it out.

I groaned as my head felt light-headed. "Where am I?"

"Kayleigh you're in the hospital...you sustained a concussion as well, as a fracture in three places to your skull. You're in the ICU. We're going to monitor your vital signs, but first do you feel any pain?"

I nodded in response, and closed my eyes.

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being the most horrible pain you've ever felt, what would you rate it."

"About a seven." My head hurt a lot. I heard the doctor ask one of the nurses to bring me in some morphine, to ease the pain.

"How does it feel? Can you describe it?"

I thought for a moment. "It feels...like a dull, but at the same time sharp and throbbing"

He nodded and brought out a pen-sized flash-flight, holding it to my right eye, he began a neurological test, to see, if the fall, cause any major brain damage, when he was finished, he said that it I didn't sustain any.

I sighed as he let the room, to fill out my medical chart, I had IV's coming from every which way, the nurse, took my blood pressure, and saw that that was normal, she did my pulse and respiration and they were normal.

She left the room, and I closed my eyes, only to think what was happening at the museum.

_'I wonder if __Ahkmenrah__ and his brother got into a war yet...'_

~Back at The Museum~

Ahmenrah was still in his tomb, worried about Kayleigh, Kahmunrah was still knocked out. His guards didn't dare move, in case he woke up and accused them of changing their allegiances with Ahkmenrah.

Larry had just got off the phone with , he was the one who was taking care of Kayleigh. He sighed in relief and jumped up and down.

"I gotta go find Ahk."He thought to himself, then sprinted up the stairs, until he reached the entrance to the Pharaoh's tomb, he waved to the jackals as they stayed at their post, but keeping a close eye on the intruder.

"Ahk.."he reached the young pharaoh, and knelt down on one knee. Ahkmenrah looked up, his face shone a bright color, his breathing came out in short gasps, as Larry realized that he was crying.

"What i-i-is it Larry?"his voice was shaky and just above a whisper, Larry had never seen him like this.

"I just thought you'd want to know.,.I just got off the phone with Kayleigh's doctor..."

The Pharaoh's head shot up quickly, almost smacking Larry in the jaw. "Yes...How is she?" Ahkmenrah's voice seemed hopeful, and the look in his eyes, told him the same too.

"She's fine, well now anyways, she was apparently on the brink of death...she came around though, they said that she's stable, tired, in pain...but her vitals are good...her head hurts a little bit, and she suffered a concussion, and a few fractures to her skull...but...she's fine other than that."

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment. "Is it possible if I could see her? If it isn't to late?"

Larry sighed and looked at his watch, It read 12:30, he looked at the eager face of Kayleigh's love, and smiled. "Sure, but only for two hours..."

Ahkmenrah quickly stood up and went over to the side of his sarcohpagus, taking off his crown he laid it on the inside. He looked at Larry like a little child on Christmas day. Larry chuckled, but quickly stopped when he looked at His Majesty's attire.

"Hey Ahk...We better get you something a little more...modern..."Ahkmenrah looked down at his clothes with disappointment.

"Where am I to get new clothes."

"Come with me."

With that the two men headed off for the lobby, once they were there, Larry dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hey Becks! Yeah. She's fine! Ahk, wants to go see her...do you have my spare house key on you? You do! That's great, yeah...just bring whatever alright? Okay, thanks, love you too, bye."

With that they waited quite impatiently for Rebecca to arrive at the museum. When she got there it was around 12:50, she walked up the stairs to be almost smothered by, Ahkmenrah, who pulled her into a tight hug, she gasped, and he quickly let her go.

"Here's the clothes for you Ahk."

With that, Ahkmenrah gave his gratitude to both Rebecca and Larry and headed off for the nearest restroom, he came back out, looking very handsome indeed.

Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed, he was wearing a lose fitted, black and red t-shirt, with a pair of faded blue jeans, he, however still wore his ANCIENT sandals of his.

He turned once so that everyone could get a good view. "How do I look?"

"You look good. Very good, I think Kayleigh may drool over your new look there Ahk." Larry chuckled as Ahkmenrah blushed.

"Really? You think so?"

Both Rebecca and Larry nodded in agreement, "Hey, Becks, could you possibly take him to the hospital to see Kayleigh?"

She smiled, "Of course I will." Rebecca kissed Larry on the lips and left with Ahkmenrah.

"I only have two hours alrigh Rebecca."

She nodded. "No Prob."

With that they took off to the hospital.

_'I hope she's alright...'_Ahkmenrah thought to himself, as the street lights passed them by. He was over joyed to hear that his Kayleigh was on the road to recovery, but he wanted to see for himself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Once we got to the hospital, Rebecca parked the car in the parking zone to the far left of the hospital, as we got out, I gasped, as I saw at how huge the hospital was, I stepped out of the car, we walked in silence as we got closer to the hospital, once we got there, Rebecca went to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca, I'm here to see Kayleigh Daley, I'm her Uncle's girlfriend." the receptionist gave a small smile, as she looked through some papers, to find Kayleigh was, once she got to a certain paper, she smiled. "Yes...she is in the ICU, go through that door, up two flights of stairs, turn right when you pass through the double doors, and stop at the Nurses Station."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks so much!"

I waved to the young red-head as she looked at me with lust, I gulped, in fear, as we walked through the door, once we got to the nurses station, they showed us to a single room at the end of the hall, once we got there, we gasped in shock.

I almost started crying as I saw, my beloved there, hooked up to many different things, she had something over mouth, I saw her breath, as it fogged up the plastic, her head was wrapped, because she apparently had a cute long enough for her to get a bandage, she was pale, there was a steady beeping, I looked at Rebecca, she smiled sadly.

"She's hooked up to a heart monitor, as well as intravenous, which allows medications to flow through her veins. She hit her head pretty bad." I walked up to her, and gently laid my hand on hers, her eyes fluttering open, the once bright, eyes that always welcomed me at the museum, were now tired, and scared. A tear rolled down my face, I tried it, but I felt her hand moving up to my face and wipe it off of my cheek, I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Ahkmenrah." I heard her whisper, I looked her in the eyes, I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, she kissed back, but ever so slightly. "Hey, sweetheart." My voice was breaking, she smiled weakly at me. She was blushing.

I chuckled softly, and caressed her cheek, as she stared at me, I felt my face growing hotter by the second, she laughed, as she tried to sit up, the movement made an alarm go off, a nurse, came running in, but quickly sighed, as she saw that Kayleigh tried to sit up, she smiled.

"Hello, dear, do you need help sitting up?"

"Yes."

The nurse nodded, and walked over to Kayleigh, helping her sit up further in the bed. Once she was done, she said that she would be back in at least an hour, we nodded. She turned to me, and leaned her head on the pillow, Rebecca was quiet for the whole ideal, I motioned for her to come forward, she smiled, and sat at the end of the bed. "Hey Kay", she whispered, as she took Kayleigh's hand.

"Hey Becks."

"Ahkmenrah was so worried about you...he was crying in his tomb." I blushed, as Kaleigh looked at me with surprise etched in her expression. I smiled. "Why do you look surprised?"

She laughed. "No one would've done that for me..."my smile faded, as tears started to fall freely down her face, I let go of her hand, and reached to wrap my arms around her as best I could. I felt both of her hands, cling onto the shirt that Larry lent to me, I just held her, careful to not pull the tubes and wires, coming from every which way.

After about a minute, Rebecca said she had to go to the rest room, we were there alone. I grabbed her hand, as I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her. "You...had me worried...I thought...I thought I was going to lose you."

~Kayleigh's POV~

I choked as I heard those words, I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry...I was tired...and I wasn't watching where I was going and..."

He smiled weakly. "My brother and I got into a fight at the museum, Larry came in yelling angrily at us..." I nodded. _'For some reason that doesn't surprise me.'_

Just then a pain in my head that only felt like a dull ache became worse by the second, I ground my teeth, to keep from moaning in pain, as I also squeezed Ahkmenrah's hand. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright my Queen?" my eyes were closed, but I nodded in response. I knew that he didn't believe me. _'He looks even more hot in that outit he's wearing.' _I thought to myself, as I stared as his jeans and t-shirt, the thought made me blush. My breath caught in my throat. _'Oh, I so want to take him, right here right now!'_

He noticed that my face turned red, as I stared at him, he smiled. "Why are you blushing, my dear?"

"You look so damn hot in them clothes!" I giggled, he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. Just then Rebecca walked in, looking at us, then at her watch. "I'm sorry Ahk, Kay, but its time for us to go, its an hour before sunrise."

I nodded in understanding, I looked at Ahkmenrah sadly, and sighed, as he walked away from me. "I won't be seeing you tonight, I'm staying here for at least three days."

He nodded, and with that walked out of the room. I sighed, and stared up at the ceiling, as I slowly let my eyes closed, falling asleep, I didn't even tell that the nurse was administering more morphine.

~Ahkmenrah's POV~

We were quiet as we drove back to the museum, I was worried about Kayleigh, she was in so pain, and I couldn't stay with her. _'I wish I had a second chance at life, so I wouldn't have to worry about turning to dust in the morning.'_Just then I felt the car come to a stop, as I realized that we were back at the museum, Once we got out, Rebecca stopped me.

"Hey Ahk...don't worry about her...she's a fighter, she'll be okay." I smiled at her, as we walked back in the museum, Larry, and Teddy waiting for us.

The President, who was standing by his horse, walked up to us, he looked at me. "Pharaoh, how is Kayleigh?" Just then Rexy, Nick and a car which held Jedediah and Octavius, they all looked at me anxiously.

I smiled at his concern for her. "She's in a lot of pain, but she's awake, and talking." He breathed a sigh of relief, as did Larry, and everyone else who was waiting for the answer. I watched as Nick, suddenly jumped off of Rexy, falling on his knee, he ran up to me and hugged me tightly, I chuckled. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "For loving Kayleigh..." With that he ran back to Rexy, as he got on, I stared after him, as Rexy rounded the corner.

I said goodbye to the men, and to Rebecca, as I went to gather my clothes, after I changed, I went to my tomb, as I walked by my brothers tomb, I saw that he was still unconscious. _'Serves him right!'_I smirked evilly, as I past my jackals, I walked over to my tablet, holding it in my hands, I thought about Kayleigh and what I witnessed as she was in the hospital, I wish I could've stayed.

A tear rolled down my face, as I gripped the tablet. I decided to try out a spell that I learnt when I was younger by my father. He only heard about it, but it was a risk, that I was willing to take. I took a deep breath, I spoke in Egyptian, making the tablet glowing for a moment, after it was done, I let out a shaky breath. _'Hopefully this spell will work...'_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I woke up by myself, I actually had a great sleep that night, I got to see Ahkmenrah in very SEXY clothing, even though, they were my uncle's. _'I have to thank Uncle Larry, whenever I get out of here.'_

With that thought, a nurse, came in following my Uncle, I smiled brightly at him, as I sat up, earlier that morning they took all the IVs and all the machines that I was hooked up to, off. I sighed happily as I stretched.

My Uncle chuckled as he walked over to me, he was holding a bouquet of flowers, apparently they were from everyone at Tim Horton's. "Hey Kay. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Though my head is still hurting, but its like a really bad headache." Then in a low voice I added. "I thank you so much for letting Ahk, borrow your clothes."

He chuckled at this. "No problem, my little ray of sunshine." I had to laugh at this. "I also have to thank everyone at work for getting me flowers."

"Yeah...they were really worried about you."

I sighed and shook my head. "I've only been there for what? two-three months? Not even..."

He smiled at me, he was tired I could tell. Just then a doctor came into the room with my chart. He smiled at me, as well as chuckled and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh! Kayleigh! What are we to do with you? Its been a while since you've been in the hospital, and now...you almost killed yourself, by doing a few somersaults down the stairs."

I blushed in embarrassment and looked up at the ceiling, he came over. "I don't want to see you hurt. You're being discharged this afternoon. So if its alright with you...my daughter Taylor, is going to watch what you've been doing lately. Your uncle has already said that its alright."

I nodded. Once he left the room, I turned to my Uncle angrily. "What the hell? What happens if she finds out about the museum? I guess I can't go and see them if she's going to be around!"

He looked at me, his mouth agape. He sighed and walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry sweetie, but doctors orders. Besides Ahk, and I can't be with you all the time..."

I looked down. "I know that...I just...wish you would've asked me...instead of going ahead with it..."I whispered, tears started to form. As I crossed my arms and looked at the beige colored wall, on my right, a picture of a nurse with a small child hung on it. They were both smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have...I'm sorry." I nodded and leaned in and wrapped my arms around my uncle. "You're just doing it because you love me..."

He smiled and wrapped his free arm aroun me, patting my back, we let go and started talking about how Kahmunrah and Ahk got into a fight. I laughed at the part where Ahk, hit him upside the head with a rock the size of his fist, cauding the older brother to be knocked out.

"Well...thats what he gets for trying to steal Ahk's tablet."

We laughed, I was about to say something about the new exhibits when the same nurse from earlier, she smiled brightly at us, she walked over to me. "Hey honey! How does your head feel?"

I thought for a moment. "Its still there."

She nodded, holding up the blood pressure cuff. "I'm going to have to see how your blood pressure is, and then I'm going to give you a prescription that the doctor has ordered for you."

I nodded. "Thanks so much."

She put the BP cuff on and I felt it tighten around my upper arm and then I felt it release. I looked at her. "Is my blood pressure alright?"

She nodded. "Why yes it is. 122/83, normal range." With that she gave me a piece of paper stating that I need to get some pain meds, which was Tyenol three. I looked at the paper. _'The good stuff for a headache?'_ I looked over at my uncle, and I handed him the piece of paper. "I think I should let you handle this."

He looked at me curiously "Why?"

"Because...the pain meds that they're putting me on is Tyenol 3." He smiled and nodded in, response as he got up and walked to the door, closing it behind him so I could get dressed.

Once I was done, my knees were a bit shaky because I was off them for a good three days, or more. I yawned as I opened the door, and saw my uncle talking with a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

I walked up to them. The young woman smiled brightly. "Hello. You must be Kayleigh. My name is Taylor Morton."

"Nice to meet you Taylor, my name is Kayleigh, as you already know." We then shook each others hands, and I could tell right then, we were going to be great friends.

_'Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought...'_I thought to myself, as we walked out of the hospital, and walked home. Taylor was told that she's going to stay at our house for a few weeks.

Once we arrived to our house, I stretched again, and went upstairs to have a shower, once I was done, I dressed in a pink t-shirt, and a pair of camouflage capris, they were absolutely comfortable. I put my hair in a loose ponytail.

I walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen to find that Nicky and Rebecca, talking with Taylor and Larry, I smiled as the group turned to me. Rebecca walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again Kayleigh. If you do then you'll be in big trouble."

I laughed at this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Rebecca pulled back, and I felt Nick put his arms around me. "I'm glad you're alright Kay!" His eyes were filling up with tears, I knelt down, brushing them off with my thumb. "Its okay Nicky, I'm alright. I really have to watch where I'm going from now on."

He laughed. "Yeah!"

I stood up again and messed up his hair, he smacked my hand away. "KAYLEIGH!"

When everyone sat down at the table, I told them I had to do something, so quietly, without Taylor knowing, I grabbed my jacket and putting on my sneakers I headed out the door.

I didn't see anyone following me, but I could've been wrong, After about five minutes I slowed down, and looked to see the Museum of Natural History, just calling my name, I stopped and stared at it. Sighing I walked up the stairs. I walked to the Egyptian exhibit, looking into the tomb across from Ahk's I saw Kahmunrah sarcophagus, I smirked, when I thought about what Ahk did to him the previous night, I looked around to make sure no one was around, walking into the room, I walked up to the gold sarcophagus and in a low voice I muttered. "Thats what you get for trying to steal Ahk's tablet...Try acting your age next time moron."

With that I left and went over to Ahk's tomb, I sighed at the feeling I felt every time I went in. I felt safe. I walked up to his sarcophagus and with the lid opened I could see his face, it was heartbreaking for me to see him like that during the day.

I leaned in and whispering in Ahk's ear. "Hey sexy babe. Thank you for visiting me last night at the hospital. I love you." With that I looked around and saw no one, I kissed him on the forehead, even though he was dead during the day, I still loved him with all my heart.

With that I said goodbye and letting my hand trail over the golden sarcophagus, before I left the room, I thought I saw a glow, I turned around and gasped.

"The tablet!" I exclaimed as I walked to the back of the room, reaching up to touch the glowing tablet, it automatically stopped, I looked at it for a moment, and feeling a little nervous, I touched it. Nothing. I felt something weird coming from it but nothing at all.

I turned around and slowly walking out of the tomb, I screamed when I came face-to-face with Taylor and my uncle. They laughed.

"Wha-what are you two doing here?"

"Came to find you." Taylor replied, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, I looked at her then to my uncle, who was in his uniform already. He shrugged. "We thought you went upstairs, but when I opened the door to see no one in your room, I got dressed, and came here, and seeing that your jacket and sneakers weren't there."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it up quickly when I heard a loud trumpeting noise. _'Oh no!'_ I thought to myself, as everything in the museum was now coming to life, I looked at Taylor, and saw her looking around in surprise. She gasped when she saw a certain gangster: Al Capone.

He smiled slyly at us, as he walked forward, his goons right behind him. "Hello there doll faces. Whats your name?"

I looked at him with disgust. "My name is Kayleigh."

He then looked at Taylor, whose face turned a bright red. "M-m-my name i-i-is Taylor." she stuttered, he took her hand, and bringing it up to his face, he brushed his lips against the back of her hand, I saw her shuddering, I think it was for a good reason.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"S-s-same to you." with that he walked past us, giving Taylor a look, she strutted off down the hall, just then two crashes, emanated from both sides of us. I turned to Larry. "I think hell's going to break loose tonight."

He sighed. "Agreed." I walked closer to the opening of Ahkmenrah's tomb, Taylor following close behind me. He turned his head, and smiled as he tried to get out of his sarcophagus quickly, but only managed to fall. I laughed at this as Taylor and I walked up, helping my lover to his feet.

"Kayleigh! My love, you're better." He then turned to a surprised Taylor. "...and who might this be?"

She seemed to snap out of her day dream. "Uhh, my name is Taylor Morton, my father is the one who took care of Kayleigh. Uhh...whats? How?" She motioned towards, him and the jackals who were still standing at their posts in front of the entrance, but they were staring at her with intent.

He smiled brightly at her. "Nice to meet you Taylor, but to answer your question...Its because of my tablet. It makes everything in the museum come to life every night."

She looked to the back of the room, where the tablet was still perched up on the wall. She nodded. "I think that explains why, I hear music or we see disco lights, every once in a while." She turned to me. "So is this why...you've...been getting hurt? You've been up all night."

I blushed. "Yes I suppose so..."

She just laughed at this. "This is awesome!Oooo...Al Capone, I always liked him from history class!"

It was my turn to laugh "Yeah...Taylor, we must ask you...Please don't say a word of this to anyone understand?"

She nodded her head frantically. "Yea, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't say word!"

With that we left the room, the tablet in Ahkmenrah's hand. A new friend has been made, and maybe a spark of another love will begin to grow. You know the saying. "Love at First sight."?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Taylor and I had a blast, and we just met! What a day. We even met Amelia Earhart for the first time, she tried to kiss my uncle I laughed, as he ran away, she looked after him saying something about she's been Jimmy-jacked, whatever that was.

I was surprised at how well she reacted with the inhabitants coming to life, and the look on her face when she saw Al Capone, walking towards them, the look was absolutely priceless.

On the way back to my Uncle's house, Taylor couldn't stop talking about how every time, Al Capone walked by, he would always wink, or smile at her. Which she says always made her giggle. I laughed. I thought it was cute.

My uncle told us to go because he was sort of falling behind that night, so he had to do one more round before the museum director; Dr. McPhee arrived. I was wondering when he told us to go on ahead, but I didn't press the issue.

~At the Museum~

Larry Daley was patrolling the halls, of the now silent museum, his whistling echoing, against the walls through the halls. He sighed as he passed the Egyptian exhibit, but stopped, when he heard a noise coming from Ahkmenrah's tomb, stopping he backed up and looked inside.

"Ahkmenrah?" He gasped, it was already sunrise, so why in hell was he still alive, he walked up to the Pharaoh, with a questioning look, Ahkmenrah didn't notice the night guard until a hand went on his shoulder, he turned around, a big smile, etched on his face.

"...it worked..."he exclaimed excitedly, he looked at his tablet. "Finally!"

"What worked?"

"I cast a spell, one that's supposed to make one live, life again. I only heard of it by my father. It worked. I can't believe it actually worked!"

L:arry looked at him, still shocked, his arms were crossed and laying across his chest. "Why?"

Ahkmenrah put his hands to the side, turning back to Larry. "I want to be with Kayleigh, that's why."

Larry smiled. "Ahk...don't get your hopes up...what happens...what happens if it doesn't last?"

Ahkmenrah never thought about that. He looked to the floor, slightly embarrassed. "I...I guess I never really thought about that..."

Larry put a comforting hand on Ahk's shoulder. "Come on Ahk, you can borrow those clothes again, of mine. However...I don't know how I'm going to explain, the fact that we're missing an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh."

Ahkmenrah had to laugh at this. "Yes. I suppose so."

With that the two men left the tomb, and walked down to the lobby, it was around 8:30am, and Dr. McPhee would be coming. Rebecca walked in suddenly, and stopped in her tracks as she saw Ahkmenrah gathering the clothing, that he wore at the hospital the previous night.

"Uhh...Ahk...men...rah..."she walked up to the two, and looked at him. "I uhh...what? How?"

Ahkmenrah laughed at her reaction. "Larry asked me the same thing...After I saw Kayleigh in the hospital I was thinking about how I wished that I could stay with her, and not worry about turning into dust at sunrise."

Rebecca looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was a very sweet thought you had Ahk, but how do you know that you won't turn to dust as soon as you step out of the museum?"

Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it back up again. "That's true. I don't know. That is a risk that I know that I will have to take..."

Rebecca looked over to Larry. "I hope that it did work Ahk." Looking at her watch, she noticed that Dr. McPhee would soon be coming. "You should probably go get changed out of you clothes."

Ahkmenrah nodded, and without saying anything walked to the restroom.

Once he left Rebecca turned to Larry. "Do you think it worked?"

Larry sighed. "I sure hope it did."

~Ahk's POV~

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was impressed at how comfortable, the clothes felt, and surprisingly light weighted. I washed my face, and left the restroom, my 'normal' clothes in the grocery bag, that previously held Larry's.

I was nervous to say the least. VERY nervous. _'What happens if I do turn to dust as soon as we open the door? What happens if it does someday?'_I tried to shake the nagging thoughts to the back of my mind, but I found that they kept on finding its way back, my heart was beating rapidly, as I walked to the revolving doors, where Rebecca and Larry was standing.

They looked to me. "Hey Ahk...ready to go?"

"Yes."

With that we left the building, I wasn't really used to the light shining right in my eyes, so I put a hand to cover my eyes, but enough so that I could see where I was going. We walked across the street, the sun was very bright. I forgot just how bright it was.

"I didn't turn to dust..." Larry and Rebecca smiled brightly at me.

Once I was used to the sun, I put my hand down, my eyes widened, as I could tell what everything looked like, Larry and Rebecca were holding hands, they looked to me, smiling.

"Welcome to New York City Ahk!"

I laughed. "Thank you."

With that we walked in silence, I was too busy looking at all the new and weird things. _'I'm going to enjoy this world, and I'm going to enjoy being with Kayleigh during the day as well!'_ The thought made me smile. I finally got to be with Kayleigh. I got to old her.

"We're here Ahk." I looked up to see Larry taking out his keys, to unlock the door, Rebecca standing behind him, Rebecca turned to me, and with her hand ushered for me to come, in.

I quickly obliged, Once I was inside, it was breath-taking...well for me anyways.

On the left was a couch, and lying there was that Taylor girl, to the middle of the room, was a table, with a red and whit cloth, laying there was two plants, what I could tell was that one of them was an aleo-vera plant, the other one was a bouquet of flowers. The floor, was all wood, it was shiny. to the walls, a peachy color, filled with pictures. I walked over to one of the walls, looking at the pictures, I came across one with a younger looking Kayleigh, she was in the arms, of a moustached man, he was slightly on the heavy side, beside him was a woman, who looked like Kayleigh, I knew that it had to be her mother, on the side of Kayleigh was a young girl, probably a couple of years younger then herself, she looked like Kayleigh, but she had black hair, with a blond streak going down the left side of her face, standing in front of Kayleigh, was a young boy, he looked like his father, he was around nine or ten, and in the background was a huge vehicle, it was red and orange, I guessed that it was probably a truck.

I was so into what I was looking at I guess I never heard Larry calling my name, I jumped when I felt his hand hit my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him. "Yeah Larry?"

He smiled, and looked at the picture, his smile fading. "That's Kayleigh's family picture that was taken a few months before he..." I nodded understandingly.

With that, I looked around for a few more minutes until I asked Larry where Kayleigh slept. He looked at me with suspicion. I held my hands up. "I'm not going to do anything to her Larry, I want to surprise her for when she wakes up is all."

He nodded slowly, and pointed me in the direction that I need to go to. I walked up the stairs thanking Larry. I looked around the hall, and at the end of the hall, I saw a door closed, every other door was opened except for this one.

I walked up to it, and opening the door very slowly I walked closer to the opening, and once the door was fully opened I walked in quietly, trying not to make any noises. The light was shining into the room, once inside, I looked to the left of the room, where I saw a bed, in it was a sleeping Kayleigh.

I smiled to myself, as I slowly walked over to the bed, I looked down to see that she was breathing slowly, she was tired. I don't blame her. I took off my sneakers and sat them by the bed, and carefully climbed onto the bed, and laying down behind her, I reached around and draped an arm around her shoulders, and reaching up I kissed her on the head, just above her ear. Leaning in I whispered.

"I love you Kayleigh." With that I fell asleep. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Waking up to something heavy on my chest, I opened my eyes, looking up to see what was holding me down, I screamed, hitting the person upside the head. I couldn't see the face because the blanket was covering their face.

Moving quickly, and falling on the floor, the other person sat up, suddenly confused. I looked and gasped. "What the hell are you doing alive? Ahkmenrah? Why didn't you turn to dust?"

He rubbed his forehead because that was where I apparently hit him. "I casted a spell a couple of days ago...After I got back from...seeing you in the hospital...I wanted to see you, be with you...I...didn't want to be scared of getting caught during the daylight hours, be...turned to dust."

I nodded, still in shock from seeing him sleeping right beside me. Getting up on both of my shaking legs, I stepped forward, and leaned it to look him right in the eye. "Are you sure no one spiked my drink? Or am I dreaming?"

Ahkmenrah just laughed again. "No one _spiked_ your drink, my princess, and no you're not dreaming. This is the real thing."

I smiled a big smile, when it finally hit me. _'He's alive!'_ I jumped up from my position on the floor and flung myself at him, crying tears of joy, as I pulled away from him and kissed him on the lips.

The force, threw him down hard on my pillow. He grunted in response, I laughed as I kissed him and layed down on top of him, as he wrapped his arms around me and smiled into the kiss.

After about a minute or so we broke apart, breathing hard, he looked at me with lust and surprise. "Fiesty are we?"

I giggled at this. "Yes! Now that you're alive I just couldn't help myself!"

He laughed as he leaned into me and kissed my neck, sending shivers down my whole body, I laughed as his lips tickled my neck, and shoulder. I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Around five to ten minutes later we walked downstairs hand in hand. I looked and saw that Taylor wasn't on the couch, maybe she went home for a little bit. Just then I heard Ahkmenrah's stomach growl. "Well...it looks like your stomach is back where it belongs?"

He laughed at this. "Yeah, I suppose all the organs that they took out when I died, are now back where they belong."

I smiled, as I got out some cereal; Apple Cinnamon, one of the best kind of cereal out there. We started eating at the kitchen table in silence, until I heard footsteps, descending from the stairs, and in walks my uncle.

He looked tired. But then he looked at me with a weird look and moved his head and looked at the time. It read 10:30, and he usually wakes up before I did. I laughed as he also got a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"So..." He began as a smirk appeared on his face. "Were you surprised when you saw Ahk, laying in bed with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I hit him upside the head." He almost choked on his cereal. "WHAT?"

I looked out the window, embarrassed. "Well...what would you do then?"

He though for a moment. "Well...I'd probably kick him upside the head...and swear every single thing in the book."

Ahk and I both laughed. "Yeah...but that's worse..."

My uncle smiled. "Exactly." Pointing his spoon threateningly at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He put it back down into his now empty bowl, getting up, he also grabbed both bowls, that Ahk and I used too.

"You didn't have to, Uncle Larry."

"I know...I wanted to. So do you have to work today?"

I thought for a moment. "I..I don't know...I better call Matt up to see if I have to." Going to the phone, I picked it and dialed the number.

A few rings later, a males voice answers. _"Hello, Tim Horton's Main St. Matt speaking."_

_"Hi Matt."_

_"Kayleigh! How are you feeling? You had us all worried."_

I smiled at their concern. _"I fell better now, I didn't mean to scare you."_

I could hear someone saying hi. I laughed. _"So what can I do for you Kayleigh?"_

_"Oh yeah! Umm, do I work today?"_

_"Uhh let me check the schedule I'll be right back."_ With that I heard the phone being set down, and movement in the background. A moment later, I heard the phone being picked up again.

_"Hello? Kayleigh? Yeah you don't work today, but you work, tomorrow, 7am-3pm."_

_"Oh really? I thank you very much Matt, and I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"See you tomorrow Kayleigh."_ With that we both hung up, I walked back into the kitchen. "I don't work today, I work tomorrow, 7am-3pm."

My Uncle nodded. "Okay...lets make Ahk's day great one! I'm going to call Rebecca, and then we're going to get Nicky, his summer vacation has just started."

I smiled and looked at Ahkmenrah, he looked absolutely excited. "Alright."

With that my Uncle went to call Rebecca, after that he grabbed his jacket, and said bye, to us as he walked out the door, I looked over at Ahk, who just rolled his eyes at the man, and we walked into the kitchen.

We got everything that we may need. water, juice, and we take Ahkmenrah to see what New York City looked like, WITHOUT it being dark, we're also going to be taking him to the movies with us.

Fifteen minutes later, after we were done, Rebecca arrived, following Uncle Larry and Nicky. They were talking excitedly about Ahkmenrah being alive and everything else.

I was standing behind Ahkmenrah, I sighed as I stepped closer behind him, and I wrapping my arms around his waist, I leaned my head on the back of his shoulder, as I felt his hands holding onto my own, I smiled.

Rebecca turned to us and smiled. "I wish I had a camera! That's such a cute picture right there." I blushed, Ahkmenrah laughed. "Yeah?"

All three of them nodded at us, with that, we grabbed what we needed and headed off. Instead of driving like we usually do. It was a nice and sunny afternoon, no clouds in sight...surprisingly...

After the tour was done, we headed for the movie theatre. Once we got there, we decided to watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was great! Loved the scenes, Ahkmenrah grabbed my arm a couple of times, as the scene kinda seemed scary and real. I laughed at this, and went back to enjoying the movie.

By the time we were at the end of the movie, my head was leaning on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. I stretched as I saw the light turning on, we got up and saw Rebecca and Larry holding each other's hands. I waved to them to get up. They smiled, and while they were still holding hands, as we walked out the door, to the lobby of the movie theatre, walking out I interlaced my fingers with Ahkmenrah's, he smiled as he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it, we brought our faces until our foreheads were touching.

It was around 5:30pm and we decided to go the Museum, My uncle decided to leave his uniform there, so once we got there, I realized that Taylor was sitting on the bench, near the door, letting go of Ahkmenrah's hand, I tip-toed my way over, to her, and grabbing her shoulders, as she screamed.

"Jesus Kayleigh! Don't scare me like that!" she jumped up, holding her hand to her chest. I smiled. "Sorry...couldn't help myself...I was looking for you...and where I don't know your number I had no idea where you were...we were going to ask if you wanted to go the movies with us..."

She sighed. "Sorry...I...I..hmm..."

I smirked at her. "Al Capone?"

She nodded, her face flushed at the mention of his name. I laughed. "No need to blush you know..."

She nodded, she then saw Ahkmenrah, and looking at her watch she was about to ask the same question we all had...

"How are you alive?"

He rolled his eyes. "I cast a spell to make me alive during the day too." I saw her nod, the museum was empty, as we walked to his tomb, he walked in and walking to his sarcophagus, he pulled out some of his family jewels, his prized possessions. He looked sadly around the room.

As soon as I was about to say something, Taylor walked in. "Hey Kay. I heard that you had to go to work tomorrow morning...its around 10:30pm. You should probably go."

I nodded reluctantly. She was right, I turned my head back to Ahkmenrah, as he grabbed his belongings, and put them into a duffel, bag he looked one more time, around the room, and we left.

I realized that this is going to take some time for him to get used to everything. I grabbed his hand and caressed it in a soothing matter, as we said bye to everyone, and left the museum.


End file.
